Schooled
by CloudGirl13
Summary: When Dani comes around Amity Park again, the Fentons adopt her. When it comes to school, she doesn't want to go as Danielle Fenton. She want to go to school as Dani Phantom. Danny is dragged to school as Danny Phantom to make it seem that she's not all alone. It's just going to school, how chaotic can it be?
1. Chapter 1: Coming Home

**Author note: This is my first Danny Phantom Fanfic. Any typos it has are because I was on my tablet when I was typing this and I commonly have typos on it. I unfortantly don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter 1**

**Coming home**

Dani's PoV

I float through the alley a foot from the ground. I was tired from the long trip it was to get back to Amity Park, but now I need to find my cousin... Woah, Deja Vu... I have no where else to go and I think I'm done exploring the world and all. I wipe the sweat from my forehead as I set myself down on the ground to take a break for a second. I just hope I don't run into Vlad right now... I leapt into the air and flew above the buildings to see if I could find Danny on patrol.

Nothing. I flew toward his house hoping to find him and not run into and hunters or anything like that.

I finally see the brick house with the weird space ship thingy on top of it and Danny's window is open. I peek in the window to see Danny, Sam, and Tucker looking at Danny's computer. I shrug, I could use a laugh. I muster up the rest of my strength and go invisible and float in the window. As they watch the screen, I float infront of Danny's face and hang upside down and stare at him.

"Boo!" I shout as I turned visible. Oh man! Their faces when they jumped back three feet and screamed! Priceless! I was on the floor laughing when Danny finally recovered.

"Danielle!" He shouts and grabs me up in a hug. I embrace him back smiling and turning back to human form. "How've ya been cuz?" He asks smiling.

"Tired..." I said as I yawned still in his arms. Danny gave me a worried look and set me on his bed as Sam and Tucker recovered from my prank.

"Dani!" Tucker said smiling. I smiled back at his warm response.

Sam looked at me and smiled. "Hi Dani." She said smiling and then took Tucker's arm. "Let's go. They have catching up to do." Danny and I laugh at Tucker's expression as Sam drags him out of the room.

"Hey, you got any food?" I ask Danny smiling. He nods.

"Sure. We can go eat lunch right now, but first, let's go introduce you to my parents." Danny said and I tilted my head at him.

"They know?" I ask and he nods. "Ok! Let's go!" I jump of the and stumble a bit at the sudden movement but Danny catches me. After I regained my balance, Danny and I walked out of his room.

Danny lead us to the kitchen were there was a big man in a orange jumpsuit tinkering with some sort of device and a woman in a blue jumpsuit at the stove trying to cook. As I see the adults I shy away behind Danny's legs.

The woman looks up and sees Danny. "Hi sweetie!" She said smiling and the looked at me and looked slightly confused while tilting her head. "And who's this?" She asked abandoning the stove and walking over and crouched down to my height.

Danny smiled and nodded to me and I stepped out from behind his legs and looked at Danny's mom shyly. "I'm Danielle or Dani with an i." I say smiling.

Danny's mom was about to say something but Danny's dad let out a exclaim in triump as he held up the device. "The Fenton Ecto-recorder is done! This baby locks on ghost ecto-signatures and says stuff like their powers and stuff!"

"Welcome to the Fenton Ecto-recorder." A mechenical voice stated. "Two halfas are near."

"Two halfas?" Danny's dad said and scratched his head. Danny chuckled nervously.

"Bout that..." he said nervously as his mom stared at me. "Dani, care to explain?" He said. I nodded and let the bright blue rings form around my waist and change me to my ghost form. His mom gasped and I looked at my boots nervously.

"Who is she? Why does she look like you, Danny?" Danny's mom asked.

"I'm... his clone..." I say still looking my boots and I revert back to human.

Danny nods. "She's my clone... to summarize the story Vlad wanted the perfect half-ghost evil son so he tried cloning me, Dani was a sort of failed clone, he used her to get me, she found out he was evil, she helped me, and we destroyed his cloning lab." He said and looked at his parents. "Can she stay here? She has no where else to go and I want her close by because she's family to me."

I looked up at his parents hopeful. I find his dad grinning.

"Of course son! She's a Fenton and Fentons don't leave other Fentons behind!" He boomed grinning.

"We'll get the adoption papers!" Danny's mom said smiling. I looked up shocked. Adoption? I was gonna be adopted? I was gonna have a family? Danny was gonna be my brother? I started crying in happiness and threw myself into Danny's- no, Mom's arms. She hugged me back and I looked at Danny and he was smiling from ear to ear. Danny's da- no, Dad ran out of the room to make a call to get the papers.

From this day forward, I am no longer Dani, a orhpan lives on the streets. I am Danielle Fenton.

Author note: So emotional... *sniffle*

.


	2. Chapter 2: That's Boring

**Author note: I don't own Danny Phantom. For next chapter I'm gonna need lots of names for Dani's major classmates and teachers -_-**

**Chapter 2**

**That's Boring**

Dani's PoV

I groaned and collasped on my bed. Jazz is an awesome sister and all but going shopping for clothes and other stuff was tiring. I look around my new bedroom which is now filled with cans of paint and white fabric covering everything including my bed. I sigh and pick up a paint roller and go ghost. I dip it in the deep blue paint and float up to the ceiling and start painting.

I hear a knock on the door after I was done painting the ceiling.

"Come in!" I shout and Danny walks in the door. I smile at him. "What's up bro?" I ask as I float down to him.

He smiles back and tits his head. "Hey sis! Mom and Dad were talking about signing you up for school." I look at him.

"Danny, I don't wanna go to school as Danielle Fenton. That's boring!" I say and he tilts his head looking confused. I sighed. "Can I please, please, please go as Dani Phantom?"

Danny groaned. "Dani..." I did my best puppy dog eyes to him. He groaned again. "Where would Dani Fenton be?"

"Home schooled with her awesome brother." I said with a mischevious smile and his eyes widen.

"Wait, wait, wait! Home schooled with her awesome brother?" He said shaking his head vigorously. "Dani, I want to go as Danny Fenton, Not Danny Phantom." I did the puppy dog eyes again and he groaned louder.

"Please Danny? It is more exciting to go as Phantom then Fenton." I begged and Danny groaned in defeat.

"Fine... this one year." He said and grabbed my hand. "Lets go tell Mom and Dad." With that we walked out of my room and to the kitchen. I was smiling in triump and Danny was staring at the floor frowning.

Mom was sitting at the table in the kitchen doing who knows what while Jazz and Sam were sitting at the table talking and Sam seemed to be drawing something in a notebook.

"Mom..." Danny groaned and Mom looked at him. "Dani has decided she wants her and me to go to school as Phantoms instead of Fentons."

To our surprise, Sam's face lit up in a smug smile and she held her hand out to Jazz. Jazz groaned in defeat handed her a ten dollars. Danny glared at them. Sam, still smiling, turned to her notebook and continued drawing.

"Why did you give in little brother?" Jazz groaned. Mom looked at me and Danny in surprise.

"What would happen to Danny and Dani Fenton?" She asked.

"The cover story would be home schooled." Danny sighed. I smiled brightly at her.

"I suppose... but you need to call the principal of your school and Dani's new school. Jack and I can't sign you up because we are supposed to be ghost hunters, not ghost helpers." She sighed and got up and walked to the lab.

Sam looked up from her notebook again. "I knew you guys would go as Phantoms. That's why I've been working on these." She held up her notebook to me. I took it and started flipping through it. It had outfits for Danny and I in it, matching outfits. I smiled as I flipped through it and one peice of clothes caught me eyes. A hoodie with our famous DP on it. Mine would be a hot pink with white inside of it and Danny's would be a black with neon green inside of it. Wow, pink... this must have been painful for Sam to draw. I got Danny's attention and showed him the hoodies and he smiled and nodded.

"We're wearing these hoodies on the first day of school!" I said to Sam smiling. Sam smiled brightly.

"I'll have them made then right away!" She said and took the notebook and walked toward the door. "Bye guys! I'll bring the clothes by tomorrow!" She said as she walked out the door.

I turned to Danny. "You'd better go make those calls." I said to him and he groaned and went ghost and walked into the living. I turned to Jazz. "Hey sis! Wanna help me paint my room?" I ask her and her expression brightened

"Sure!" she said and followed me to my room. We picked up the rollers and started painting. I snickered as I thought of the students reaction to Danny Phantom going to their school. A image of my brother being mobbed poped into my head and I bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jazz asked me as I laughed.

"Danny is gonna be mobbed in school... Oh man! I wish I would get to see!" I snickered and anither thought popped into my head. "I'll just get Tucker to record it!"

Jazz start laughing. "I'll have Danny keep count on how many date requests he gets." Jazz said still laughing. "Paulina won't leave him alone this year, I bet!"

I let out one last laugh and turn back to Jazz. "Come on, lets finish painting so we can paint the stars on it." We contiuned painting and then Danny walked into the room looking a little annoyed.

"I hope your free next Saturday, Dani." Danny groans to me. What happened?

"Why?" I ask looking confused.

"We are forced to go Mrs. Sanchez's son's birthday party next Saturday... great Paulina Sanchez..." He groaned. I looked at him in horror. A birthday party to get signed up for school!?

Oh, this is gonna be a really bad nightmare...

**Author note: I couldn't help but make them suffer a bit! Mrs. Sanchez is the principal of the middle school! Please review! I would love some feed back!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dani's First Day of School

**Author note: I am so excited because of this story! Please give me feedback on if you like it or not and tell me what you want to see! I still don't own Danny Phantom!**

**Chapter 3**

**Dani's First Day of School**

Dani's PoV

I climb out of my bed in my newly painted room. The walls and the ceiling look like the night sky and I love it. I love astronomy and the sky and stars and all that stuff. I'm so excited for today! It's my first day of school and I can't wait to see what it's like!

I go ghost and walk over to my dresser and grab my outfit that Sam designed for me for today. It's a tight with tee-shirt with a black DP symbol on it, a black skirt that goes halfway down to my knees, a pair of regular white sandals, and my favorite pink hoodie with the white inside and my white DP on it. I take my regular suit off and slip on my new outfit. I took a clip-in bow and clipped it on my hair tie to make it look like I had my hair tied up with a bow.

I walked out of my room with my new black backpack with white zippers and walked downstairs and waited for Danny.

When he finally walked down stairs, he had on his black hoodie with the green inside and the white DP symbol on it, he was wearing black jeans, and had white shoes. He had his hood up and sunglasses on. He walked over to me and handed me a pair of sunglasses.

"Where them so that at least we will attract less attention." He said. I nodded and slid the glasses on and pulled my hood up. He looked at me. "What are the three major rules I taught you?"

"Rule 1, I am not allowed to talk about us or our history to anyone unless you say otherwise, Rule 2, I am not allowed to use my powers unless it is a life or death situation or your around, being mobbed is considered a life or death situation, Rule 3, I'm not allowed to bring anyone back with me or take them into the ghost zone, for the fact that the ghost zone is a zone for ghosts, not humans." I repeated all three rules that he had drilled into my head the last week.

He nods. "Let's go. We're walking to school with Sam and Tucker. We'll drop you of at Victor Middle School on the way to Casper High." He said and walked toward the door and I followed.

We walked silently as we went to Tucker's house. Tucker was standing outside his door and spotted us and ran over.

"Hi guys!" Tucker said smiling.

"Hi Tucker!" I said smiling and Danny just nodded his head as we continued to Sam's house. When we got to Sam's house and she saw us and grinned smugly at us.

"Hey Danny! Hi Dani! Hi Tucker!" She said and walked over to us with her spider backpack slung over her shoulder.

I nod to her as Danny and Tucked said hello. We continued onto the Victor Middle School where we said bye to Sam and Tucker and entered the school. We found the principal's office and entered it.

"We're here to see Mrs. Sanchez." Danny said to the secretary and then pointed us to the principal's office. As we walked down the hall, I started to get really nervous. Danny knocked on the door.

"Come in." A bright voice chirped. Danny opened the door and a middle-aged black-haired woman sat at a desk looking too cheery. "And you are?" she asked tilting her head.

Danny and I removed our glasses and threw back our hoodie. Mrs. Sanchez's smile brighten.

"Welcome to our school Mr. and Ms. Phantom! I take it that Ms. Phantom will be going here?" Danny nodded. She nodded and started flipping through files and pulled out a few sheets of paper. "This is your schedule and this is a map of the school." I took them up and nodded.

"I need to get to Casper, but I will first walk Dani to her first class." Danny said to Mrs. Sanchez and withdrew from the room with me on his heels. "What is your locker number?" he asked.

"127." I replied and he nodded. We threw our hoods up and put our glasses on before we walked out of the office. There were lots of kids in the hallway and many were staring at us curiously. Danny lead me through the crowds of kids to locker 127. I nodded to him and put my stuff away and then looked at my schedule. "I have English with Mr. Dean first hour." I told him and Danny smiled.

"Don't worry. Mr. Dean is one of the nicest teachers in the school." He whispered to me. "You'll like him."

I smiled and nodded. Danny lead me through the kids again and they were getting more curious but then the bell rang and they scurried off to their classes and left me and Danny in the hallway alone. "Good thing that Casper starts ten minutes after Victor..." Danny muttered.

I giggled at him and we reached the door to my first hour class. Danny took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

I held my breathe as a middle age man opened the door. He let us into the classroom.

"Welcome to my class." He said to me and then turned to the class. "Class this is our new student and I expect you to treat her with respect." The class started muttering in confusion. I sighed and took my hood down and pulled my glasses off and Danny did the same.

The class gasped at us. I smiled shyly and Danny looked like he was ready to run if they mobbed him. "Um... hi? I guess you guys know me but I'll introduce my sister and myself anyway..." Danny started. "I am Danny Phantom and most of you know that already know that..." They all looked at him, looking like fish out of the water. "This is my sister, Danielle... anyway... I have to go or I'll be late for school... Bye! Good luck Dani!" He said and flew through the ceiling.

"Thanks bro! Leave me for the wolves!" I shouted at him and rolled my eyes.

"Well, Danielle is there anything you'd like to add?" I looked at him slightly annoyed at the use of my first name.

"Call me Dani, or I'll have Speck, my ghost kitty, eat you." I said smirking as Mr. Dean looked a tad bit scared.

"Erm... Dani, you go sit in the spot next to Cassie." He said and pointed to a seat next to a brown-haired girl with green eyes. I nodded and walked over to the seat and sat down. The students started chatting excitedly.

Here are the few bits that I got out of it: "Dude! Phantom has a sister?"(yep) "Woah, the ghost girl's pretty hot."(that annoyed me) "OMG do you think she could set me up on a date with Phantom?"(Ew no) "She's probably snobby and gonna hang out with the junior A-list"(no thanks)and a few other things that are not worth mentioning.

"Hi..." I said to Cassie. She looked at me in surprise. What did I do?

"Hi..." she responded shyly. "I'm Cassie."

"Dani." I said and stuck my hand out to her and she shook my hand still surprised.

"Are you really the sister of Danny Phantom?" She blurted out but then looked at her thumbs ashamed.

"Yeah I am. No one recognize him?" I asked smiling. Cassie shook her head no. "So... Who are the people I should stay away from?" I ask her

"Vanessa and Josh are the leaders of the Junior A-list so if you're not snobby, stay away from them." She said to me quickly while a bright blonde girl walked up and glared quickly at Cassie and turned her expression into a bright smile before facing me.

"Hi!" The blonde said in an overly preppy voice. "I'm Vanessa! You can just call me Nessie though!" Vanessa said smiling an overly bright smile.

"Dani." I said in a monotone voice. I could already tell that her and I wouldn't go well.

"Cool!" She said still smiling. I held back a gag. "Wanna sit with us at lunch?" She asked gesturing to her little group... the Junior A-list.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna sit next to Cassie here." I said. Cassie looked nervous as I said this. Vanessa glared at Cassie with a look that clearly stated 'She's mine.' Cassie paled under Vanessa's glare.

Vanessa turned back to me smiling even though I saw her real side. "Think about it." She said and walked away. I snorted and turned back to Cassie.

"Don't like her?" Cassie squeaked nervously searching for any sign of Vanessa.

"I don't associate well with people who just want to use me to get to my brother." I said as I snorted. Mr. Dean called class to order.

"Today's grammar lesson is about alliteration." (AN: xD) He said and I instantly tuned him out and started doodling on my notebook.

The morning passed slowly as Cassie and I went from class to class. Cassie surprisingly was in all my core classes, so that made getting to them easier. In history, she introduced me to her friend, Levi. He was a bit loud but he was friendly enough.

Cassie, Levi, and I walked to lunch side by side. Levi was chatting our ears off about random stuff.

"So Dani, your brother is Danny Phantom? Phantom's awesome! I like how he saves the town and stuff!" Levi babbled and I groaned as I listened to him drone on about Danny. He continued on until we finally reached the cafeteria.

Waiting for me in the cafeteria was, of course, Vanessa. She smiled and waved to me and I try to act like I don't see her.

"Dani!" Vanessa squeals and skips over. "You wanna sit with us now?" She asks taking my arm and Cassie and Levi glare at her. I pulled my arm away from her hastily.

"No, I'm sitting with my friends." I say glaring at her slightly. She tilted her head and pursed her lips.

"Why? You can join the Junior A-list instead of hanging out with a bunch of freaks." She said as she pouted and crossed her arms. My eyes flashed at that comment but she didn't flinch or anything. "Come on Dani! Join us!" She said as she tried grabbing my arm. I turned intangible and snarled at her and she screamed ran away.

That was to easy... Right after that my ghost sense went off. I heard a growl and gulp. I turned around slowly only to come face to face with two beady red-eyed.

**Author note: MWAHAHAHAHA CLIFFIE! Sorry it's so long... :/ Don't forget to review =D**


	4. Chapter 4: Danny's First Day of School

**Author Note: HA! You don't get to see what happens to Dani till next chapter! =D Anyways, I don't think I am Butch Hartman so I probably don't own Danny Phantom. **

**Chapter 4**

**Danny's First Day of School**

Danny's PoV

Dani's gonna kill me... I just left her in a room with a bunch of rabid fans...

"Thanks bro! Leave me for the wolves!" I hear a faint voice call as I float through the roof. I chuckled a bit at this. I started to fly toward Casper High. When I got there I dropped my self in some trees and pulled my hood up and put my sunglasses on so that at least I could get to the office without being mobbed. I walked out of the trees and toward the school, my head filled with worries of what could happen.

As I walk toward the school, I got a few suspicious glances from people but for most, they probably just thought I was a fan with my hoodie. I groaned as Paulina walked up to me.

"Hey freak! I'll pay you 50 dollars for that hoodie." Paulina said. I growled at her. She just called me a freak.

"Watch who you call a freak." I growled quietly and my eyes flashed brighter. Paulina just snorted and walked away. She must not recognize me. I smiled smugly and see Sam and Tucker at the entrance of the school waiting for me. Sam was laughing on the ground, probably laughing at my run in with Paulina.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked up.

"Hey Danny." Tucker replied watching Sam laugh. I rolled my eyes and pulled Sam to her feet but she was still snickering. I rolled my eyes at her.

"You guys coming with me the office?" I ask and Sam stops laughing.

"Sure, why not." She said as she shrugged and Tucker just nodded. We walked into school only to be confronted by Dash.

"Hey freaks! Took in the new kid now that Fentonio's gone? Well, I'm sure he'll make good as a new punching bag!" Dash sneered and charged at us. I decided against my better judgement and turned us intangible. Dash looked up in dismay.

"I- I through you?" He stuttered and I smirked and hooked my fingers under my hood and pulled it back and took my sunglasses off. The group of kids around us gasp "Danny Phantom!?" Dash squealed in terror, most likely because he tried to wail on his hero. "I-I'm sorry man! I didn't know it was you!" I glared at him.

"That's no excuse for bullying." I growl in return and turn back to Sam and Tucker. "Guys? Do you mind showing me to the office?" I ask smirking and Dash looked at us in dismay, probably wanted to be the friend of Phantom. Sam smirks and nods while Tucker just grins.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Tucker laughs as we walked away from the wide mouthed kids. "The look of dismay on Dash's face! Epic!" Tucker ranted on about it and I just snickered.

When we finally reach the office, there were crowds of students on either side of the hallways. All the rabid fan girls looking like they were ready to mob me the second that I let my shield down.

After we walk in the office, we heard the chaos start. All the girls fighting about who would get to date. I shudder at the thought of the girls mobbing me. Sam turned and laughed at me.

"The great Danny Phantom is afraid of a few girls?" She snickered and I roll my eyes at her.

"Dude! You know what this means right? Every girl in the school wants to date you! Well, minus Valerie... You can finally get Paulina!" He said and looked at him in horror.

"Are you kidding? I don't like Paulina anymore! I only have one girl on my mind! I lov-" I quickly shut up turning cherry red that I almost admitted who I love... Wait a second... Did I see a pang of jealousy in Sam's eyes? No, I must've imagined it...

Tucker smirked. "Who do you love, Danny?" He snickered and I turned a brighter red. Sam glared at Tucker and then to my relief, the secretary walked in.

He looked at us waiting for us to tell him why were here. I'm guessing he's ignoring the whole fact that Danny Phantom is standing in the middle of the office.

I gulped. "Um... I'm here for my schedule..." I said hesitantly. The secretary nods and starts flipping through papers. He pulls out a few papers and hands them to me. I took my schedule and nod and then go over to Tucker and Sam to compare schedules with them. I have every class with either of them so I won't be alone. I smiled and straightened up. I looked at the door only to see that fan's had their faces pressed against the glass. I groaned. This was gonna be a long day.

I walk toward the door but then Tucker and Sam step in front of me.

"Let us go first to try to clear the roads, dude." Tucker suggested. I shrugged. There's no harm in trying. If we're bout to be trampled, I can always just turn us intangible to get us through the crowd. Sam stepped forward and opened the door hesitantly. She stepped back and started pushing the fan girls away. The girls snarled at her as she did.

"Back away!" Sam growled at them. They snarl at her in return. I managed to catch a few things of what they were snarling: "Why? What are you his girlfriend?"(... no...) "I'll get close to my future boyfriend if I want!"(I think that was Paulina and HECK NO) "Get lost Goth Freak! He's MINE!"(NO)

I sigh and turn intangible and grab Tucker's and Sam's shoulder and walk through the girls.(Literally) Sam sighed in defeat and walked with me. Tucker just shrugged. We finally reached the English room after a long walk of people trying to grab me and having their hands go right through me.

We walked into the classroom and I turn us tangible again. Sam and Tucker go sat in their seats and I walked over to Mr. Lancer. He looked up from his desk and looked at me.

"Welcome Mr. Phantom." He said. "You can choose your seat." He said and I looked over the seats. There were two seats open. One next to Paulina and Kwan and one next to Sam and Tucker. Paulina looked at me and smiled seductively. She tried waving me over and I just walk straight past her over to Sam and Tucker.

Sam stifled a laugh when Paulina began to pout. I sat in the seat and grimaced. Mr. Lancer stood in front of the class and started talking about something that I tuned out. Sam was scribbling on a piece of paper. She passed me the paper.

_Little miss princess didn't get her way!_Sam had written and I smirked.

**Nope, I told you I didn't like her anymore **I scribbled on the paper and passed it back to her

She looked at is curiously before writing her response and passing it back to me. _Well then, who do you like?_ It said.

**No one... **I quickly wrote while I blushed slightly. She looked at it and rolled her eyes and wrote another answer.

_Come on! You said that you liked someone_ _earlier!_I blushed more and was about to write a response.

"Ms. Manson? Mr. Phantom? Do you have some to share with the class?" Mr. Lancer asked interrupting our conversation. I shook my head no and Sam does the same. Paulina turned around and glared at Sam and then turned her expression sweet and waved to me. I gulped and pretended not to see her and started doodling in my notebook instead of taking notes on Mr. Lancer's lesson.

The hour passed pretty quickly and when the bell rang. Everyone stood up and walked out except Tucker, Sam, me, and a few rabid fans. I quickly stood up and walked over to Tuck and Sam. We walked out of the room as fast as we could only to be confronted with a group of girls that looked like they were gonna attack us.

"Er, guys? A little help?" I gulp and Tucker backs away.

"Nah, this is your fight, dude." He laughs. "Plus, I told Dani that I would record you getting mobbed." He finished as the girls were closing in on Sam and I. Sam looked like she was gonna tear someone's head off. I looked around nervously looking for a exit without using my powers because Dani and I made a deal that we would only use our powers once a day during the first week of school and face the mobs the rest of the time. There was no exit.

Great, I'm gonna be mobbed.

**Author note: Well Danny, you shouldn't make stupid deals.**

**Danny: But you forced me too!**

**That's still no excuse. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! If I can, I will get the next chapter out tonight if it's possible... Well I'm off to work on my science fair project! Please review, favorite, and follow to keep me motivated on this story!**


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmare

**Author note: Now we back to Dani! I wish I wasa Butch Hartman because then I would own Danny Phantom and then it wouldn't be discontinued... But for right now I am Cloud and I don't own Danny Phantom... A GIRL CAN DREAM YOU KNOW! *runs away crying* *comes back* Back to the chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

**Nightmare**

Dani's PoV

_What happened last time with Dani..._

_Waiting for me in the cafeteria was, of course, Vanessa. She smiled and waved to me and I try to act like I don't see her._

_"Dani!" Vanessa squeals and skips over. "You wanna sit with us now?" She asks taking my arm and Cassie and Levi glare at her. I pulled my arm away from her hastily._

_"No, I'm sitting with my friends." I say glaring at her slightly. She tilted her head and pursed her lips._

_"Why? You can join the Junior A-list instead of hanging out with a bunch of freaks." She said as she pouted and crossed her arms. My eyes flashed at that comment but she didn't flinch or anything. "Come on Dani! Join us!" She said as she tried grabbing my arm. I turned intangible and snarled at her and she screamed ran away._

_That was to easy... Right after that my ghost sense went off. I heard a growl and gulp. I turned around slowly only to come face to face with two beady red-eyed._

Now...

I jumped backward in surprise and a little terror. Everyone else ran away and screamed in terror. I looked at the red eyed thing. It had blood red eyes and green fur and was currently snarling at me. It was a giant ghost dog. **(AN: HA! IT'S NOT VLADDIE! XD)**

"Um, good boy?" I gulp as I form a ghost ray in my hand and the dog lunged at me. **(AN: Mind you that I'm not very good at fighting scenes) **I flew up so he would miss me. I blasted the dog with my Ghost ray and it yelped. It turned and glared at me like I was a piece of raw steak up for grabs. He lunged up and grabbed my leg and I screamed. My face twisted up with pain and I blasted the dog's face trying top make it let me go.

"Dani!" I heard someone yell but I was to focused on getting this dog of my leg to see who it was. "Dani!" The person yell again and I whipped around to see who it was because it sounded like they just entered. Danny floated a few yards away with his face twisted in horror. I screamed louder as the dog clamped onto my leg harder. Danny flew over and pointed the Fenton Thermos at the dog and sucked him in, but also nearly sucking me in.

"Dani!" He yelps as I fall to the floor. I felt a sharper pain in my leg as he pressed my leg. I heard Cassie screaming my name. The last thing I saw before going unconscious was a bright light...

_I was in the middle of a forest and I was running. Sweat dripping from my brow. I was running to get away from him, I tripped and fell over a root and I couldn't get up. A sound came up behind me and I froze in terror._

_"Hello daughter." I menacing voice whispered in my ear. I gasped in terror trying to get up to get away. I felt a sharp pain in my back as he put his foot on my back._

_"And goodbye." The voice snarled and I felt a sharp pain._

I screamed. The two things that I noted while I screamed was that I was in my room, not in some forest, and that the last thing I remember while I was conscious was being attacked by the ghost dog. Danny ran over to me and hugged me.

"Dani, it's okay... It's not real..." He whispered calming me down. I broke into sobs and Danny hugged me tighter.

"He got me..." I whimpered to Danny. Danny let a low growl out from deep in his chest.

"Don't worry Dani. I'll make sure he never gets close to you again." He whispered into my ear still hugging me.

"Danny?" I whimper.

"Yeah?" he asked holding me against his chest.

"Can you sleep here tonight? I am scared he will come." I whimper pathetically.

Danny nods "Sure Dani." He hugs me tighter and pulls the blanket over him too. I curl up next to him and fall asleep.

The next morning I wake and wince from my leg. I'm pretty sure the dog broke it but due to my halfa super healing, I healed up within the night and now my leg was just sore. I heard Danny in the hallway talking to someone saying that we wouldn't be in school today do to family emergency. After he was done, he walked back into my room.

"How you doing?" He asked. He walked over and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Physically? I'm fine. Mentally and emotionally? Not so good..." I grumble as I shift my leg and wince. "What happened after I passed out?"

"You changed back to human and your friend Cassandra saw you change. I made her promise not to tell anyone what she saw and told her to come here after school today. Couldn't stay out of trouble for one day, could you?" He said and I smirked.

"Nope! Well at least I have Cassie know my secret. It's not fair that you have Tucker and Sam to know your secret and without me having anyone know mine." I said still smirking. He sighed looked up at me.

"After that I took you home and Mom and Dad did what they could to try to fix you up correctly. Your lucky that you have super healing or you wouldn't have a leg. I haven't ever seen Cujo that violent before." He said

"Get some more rest Dani." Danny sighed as he stood up. "If you don't, I won't let you see Cassie tonight." He said and I quickly nodded. He smirked and walked out of my room. I let my head lay against my pillow and I slowly drifted to sleep.

**Author note: Next chapter, I will catch Danny up to this point because it is kinda unexplained how he got to the school. I didn't get this out yesterday so I am gonna try to get the next chapter out today to make up for it. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow :D **


	6. Chapter 6: Attacked

**Author Note: Ugh. I did it again. I will at least put a chapter up everyday and maybe twice a day on the weekends when my mom doesn't shove me in my bed and force me to try to sleep. Also to my one reviewer of last chapter, Kira Sema, yes this story will be usually in the point of view of Danny or Dani, but I may toss in other points of view for fun. I will now reply to reviews in the beginning of chapters now, just so you know. Also I need people's input on pairings in this story. I will not change the DannyXSam pairing but I want you guys to decide between TuckerXJazz, TuckerXValerie, or TuckerXDani. ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 6**

**Attacked**

Danny's PoV

The girl launched at me. I yelped in terror as they did. I heard Tucker laughing a little ways off.

I'm gonna kill him.

Sam was busy trying to get the girls off me as they ripped at my hoodie and jeans. I felt my jeans tear. Great, I hope Sam brought extra clothes for me...

"_Lord of the Flies!" _I heard a voice shout a few minutes into my torture. I sighed a little in relief but one girl's nails dug into my arm so I gritted my teeth. Mr. Lancer stalked towards us and the girls glared at him. "Any girl that doesn't leave Mr. Phantom alone will be going to detention!" Mr. Lancer shouted and the girls slowly started to melt away. Sam ran over to my side and grabbed my arm. "Miss Manson-"

"No, she's fine." I say and she runs over to her bag and grabs something. I examine my remnants of clothes and sigh. My hoodie was torn up and my under shirt was ripped. My brand new jeans looked like they were cut up shorts. Mr. Lancer watched suspiciously as Sam gave me the clothes. I nodded to her and she smiled and I turned back to Mr. Lancer.

"Miss Manson, why do you have clothes in your bag?" Mr. Lancer asked.

Sam looked up at him. "Cause I knew Danny was gonna need back ups." She said. Mr Lancer's eyes stared her down suspicious.

"Did you know Mr. Phantom before he came to our school?" Sam gulped and nodded.

"I have seen him around before... last time we meet, he asked me to make clothes for his sister and him because he was going to try going to school." I grimace. I would have much rater just wore my HAZMAT suit but Sam and Dani wouldn't let me... Mr. Lancer nods.

"Now of to class the both of you." Then he finally noticed Tucker standing there recording this all and grimaced. "The three of you." He corrected and walked away. I sighed and walked over to Tucker and hit his arm.

"OW!" Tucker whined and I glared at him.

"Could have used your help." I seethed, glaring at him and he winced under my glare. I stalked off to the bathroom to change my clothes.

The rest of the day passed pretty fast. Paulina kept trying to flirt with me even though she called me a freak this morning. I wasn't about to let that go. It was finally lunch hour and Sam, Tucker, and I were sitting at our usual table. I could feel the people staring at me... Especially Valerie's, who was glaring daggers at me.

We were talking and laughing and Sam and I punched Tucker a few times during the conversation. That's when it hit. The pain. I groaned held my head. Sam and Tucker stared at me.

"Danny? You okay?" Tucker asked and Sam put her hand on my forehead. Another wave of pain hit and I thought of one person.

"DANI!" I shouted and shot out of the cafeteria with everyone staring after me. I flew to Victor Middle School to see that there were kids running out of the school screaming. I flew into the school.

"Dani!" I shouted and it echoed through the hallways. I heard growling and flew to the middle school's cafeteria. That's when I saw her. She was flying, trying to get something to let go of her leg but the most horrifieing part... The giant pool of ectoplasm and blood beneath her. She was trying her hardest to get Cujo to let go but you could see she was growing weaker.

"Dani!" I shouted and flew over to her and she looked up at me, he face twisted up with pain. I stared at her in horror for a second. Cujo must have tightened his grip on her leg because she screamed louder than she ever did before. I quickly flew over to her side and pointed the Fenton Thermos at Cujo. I sucked him into it and also nearly sucked Dani into it as well.

"Dani!" I yelp in horror as she falls to the floor. I flew at the speed of light down to her. I ripped my hoodie of and wrapped it around her bitten leg to try to stop the bleeding.

"DANI!" A girl's voice screeched. I started to panic when the blue rings around her waist. Dani's pink hoodie, skirt, flip flops, and bow turned into the beanie, blue hoodie, red shorts, and blue sneakers. I heard the girl gasp. I turn to her panicking.

"Come to Fenton Works after school tomorrow to see Dani and so we can explain everything!" I nearly shout as I picked Dani up. "What's your name?" I quickly ask.

"Cassandra..." The girl squeaks. I sigh.

"Come by tomorrow." I said and flew off with Dani. I flew home faster than I ever had before. I turned intangible and flew through the roof and down to the lab. Mom and Dad were tinkering with some invention and I landed on the floor. They turned around and gasped when they saw Dani.

"What happened?" Mom gasped as she ran over and took Dani from my arms.

"Ghost..." I groan. It was all my fault that I wasn't there to protect her.

Mom nods and takes Dani over to a table and lays her down on the table.

"You should go up stairs, son." Dad said and ran over to help Mom. I nod weakly and float through the ceiling and up to the living room. I sat on the couch. I sat there for hours waiting on my parents.

Mom and Dad finally walked up the stairs. Dad was carrying Dani up to her room an Mom sat next to me.

"She will be okay, Danny." Mom said and a wave of relief washed over me. I nod. Mom kissed my forehead before heading back to the lab. I floated up to Dani's room. She was unconscious and laying on her bed. I grimaced and hugged her lightly and kissed her forehead.

"Night Dani..." I whisper and change back to human and walk to my room. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

A scream woke me. "Dani!" I gasp and jump out of my bed and run to Dani's room. She was screaming in her bed. I ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Dani, it's okay... It's not real..." I whispered trying to calm her down. She broke out sobbing and I squeezed her tighter.

"He got me..." She whimpered to me. I knew exactly who she was talking about. I let a low growl out from deep in my chest.

"Don't worry Dani. I'll make sure he never gets close to you again." I promised and held her tightly to my chest.

"Danny?" She whimpered using her puppy eyes.

"Yeah?" I ask clutching her protectively against my chest. I will never let that frootloop get her.

"Can you sleep here tonight? I am scared he will come." She whimpered with her eyes opened wide.

I nod. "Sure Dani." I hug her tighter and she snuggled her head into my chest and I pulled the blankets over us. She fell asleep before me, I was to busy thinking of ways to get rid of the fruitloop. I eventually fall asleep hugging her.

**Author Note: Sorry, I was to lazy to add the other part to it... Should next chapter be in Dani's PoV or Danny's PoV? Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!**


	7. Chapter 7: Poor Cassie

**Author Note: I am not Butch Hartman, so I do not own Danny Phantom. I am gonna put the poll for the pairing thingy on my profile so go vote there! Let's get back to the chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

**Poor Cassie**

Dani's PoV

I woke up and stretched. According to the sun, school must be over by now. I poked my leg and I felt nothing. Thinking over if I should take the bandage off, nah I'll let Danny take it off. I sigh and get out of bed. Noticing that I was in my purple pajamas, I walked to my door and opened it. I yawned and walked down the stairs.

Danny was sitting at the kitchen table reading a NASA book. "Dani!" Danny said looking up, worried. He set his book down and got up from the table. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. He smiled but then looked worried again. "How's your leg?" He asked. I shrug.

"It feels fine now." I yawn. "Can you take the bandages off so that I can walk straight?" He nods and was gonna pull the bandage off but then the door bell rang.

"Coming!" Danny shouts and I follow him as he makes his way to the door. He opened the door and there stood a very confused Cassie.

"H-hi?" Cassie squeaked looking from me to Danny. I smile.

"Come on in Cassie!" I said and pulled her in. She looked nervous. I pulled her into the kitchen. "Bro? Can you get something to eat?" I ask Danny and he nods and walks to a cabinet. Cassie's eyes widen.

"I-isn't Phantom your brother?" She squeaked confused. I nodded and Danny snorted.

"I can't believe that the town still doesn't know." Danny remarked as he grabbed chips from the cabinet. I cast him a glare.

"Danny? Hurry up. I'm hungry." I said and a flash of recognition appeared on her face.

"D-danny? T-that's P-phantom's n-" Her eyes widen more. Danny sighed and set a bowl of chips on the table in front of Cassie and I. I took a chip and ate it.

"Going ghost." Danny said as he let the bright blue rings form around his waist and he changed into Danny Phantom. Cassie looked like a fish out of water and stared at me and Danny. I continued munching on the chips as Cassie held her head in her hands and after a second, she passed out. I shook my head.

"She'll wake up in a bit." I said as Danny looked at Cassie. He sighed and rolled his eyes and reverted back to human. I continue munching on the chips. It was about a half an hour before Cassie finally regained consciousness She blinked at us.

"Who are you guys?" She squeaked as soon as her head was clear. I blink and stand up. I walked over to Danny.

"I'm Danielle Fenton, aka Dani Phantom. Danny is Daniel Fenton, aka Danny Phantom. We are half-ghost." I said as I poke Danny. "Hey bro? Do you mind taking the bandage off like you were gonna before Cassie showed up?" Danny nods and he was gonna take it off but then Cassie shrieked.

"Don't take it off! I saw what the ghost dog did yesterday and I fear gore and blood." She squealed and hid. I rolled my eyes and looked at Danny. I saw he did the same. He peeled the bandage off and I wiggled my leg and smiled. Cassie peeked out from her hiding place and gasped when she saw my leg.

My leg was healed. All that was left of the attack was some light scars. Cassie looked beyond confused.

"But- how?- what?" Cassie started.

"Two words. Super healing." I sigh. Cassie nods still looking confused. I was about to sit down and talk with her but then a blue wisp came out of my lips. Danny ghost sense went off as well. "Cassie, you need to get out of here." I said and Danny and I went ghost. Cassie squeaked and nodded. She scurried out of the house without another word.

Danny and I flew down to the lab. Danny looked around for the ghost but all of a sudden-

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST!" The Box Ghost said and Danny sighed in relief.

"Well, lets start your training, Dani." Danny said and the Box ghost looked confused.

"Training? THERE WILL BE NO TRAINING FOR I AM- oof!" I cut him off with a ghost ray in the stomach. Danny nodded approvingly. I smirk.

Danny instructed me how to fight better and by the end, Boxy looked weaker then ever.

"Beware... I am the box ghost..." Boxy said and fell unconscious I rolled my eyes and Danny sucked him into the Fenton Thermos. **(AN: I feel bad for Boxy... xD)**

"That was fun." I sighed and turned human just as Danny did. Danny nods and walked up the stairs I sighed and followed. Danny had gone to the living room and was now on the phone. After he was done he looked at me.

"Hey Dani, wanna go to a movie with Sam, Tucker, and I?" He asked and I nod eagerly.

"As Fenton or as Phantom?" I ask.

"Fenton. I've had enough fun as Phantom for the week..." He said but then grumbled something about school. I ran to my room and got dressed in something Sam designed for school but I think I can get away with using it as outing clothes.

After I was done, I looked completely different then what I usually look like. I was wearing a dark purple, one shoulder shirt with a light purple tank top underneath. I had on some dark jeans and black flip flops. I did my make up the same pink lip gloss and a little eyeliner. I left my hair the same as always but I ditched the beanie. I sprinted down the stairs and Danny was standing there waiting.

"Ready to go?" He asked and I nodded, smiling. We walked out the door and walked to Tucker's, the same route we used for school. We barely made it a block before we ran into a blonde hair and blue eyed boy with a jock styled muscle build. I recognized him from my first few days in Amity Park after _He_ created me. I immediately dislike the guy. Danny must have disliked him strongly because I carried his hatred for him.

"Fentoenail!" The boy screeched in his girly voice. Danny sighed as He stalked forward.

"What do you want Dash?" Danny hissed at him. Dash glared at Danny and then looked at me.

"Who's this? Your new girl friend?" I glared at the guy.

"Why would I date my little sister, Dash." Danny snarled and Dash's eyes widen a little but he quickly fixes his expression.

"You only have one sister Fenton. Who is she? A little tramp you picked up off the street?" Dash sneered. I snarled and Danny's and my eyes flash green. Dash took a step back.

"Get lost." I snarled at Dash. Dash glared back at me.

"The little tramp needs to learn manners I see." Dash laughed again. I lunged at Dash and knocked him over and held him to the ground by his throat. Danny snickered.

"I suggest you rephrase that." I snarled and Dash looked around looking scared. I snickered. "The jock is afraid of a little girl? I suggest you stay away from my brother and I." I released his throat and he got up and ran as fast as his skinny legs would take him. Danny and I stood there laughing when a new laugh joined in.

Tucker appeared out of the alley a few feet away holding his PDA. "That was awesome!" Tucker laughed. "The best part about it is the fact that I got that all! YES! I got blackmail of Dash being beat up by a 13 year old girl!" I dropped to the floor laughing.

"Dash's not that tough actually." I got out between bursts of laughter. Tucker stared at me and Danny nodded.

"I can beat him, but I don't want anyone thinking that Danny Fenton could be Danny Phantom..." Danny whispered and I nod understanding. "Come on guys lets go get Sam and go the movies!" Danny said and started walking to Sam's house. Tucker and I followed. This is gonna be a fun year.

**Author note: Don't forget to vote for the pairings! The first one to reach 10 votes will be the pairing that Tucker's in and then I'll have another one. Favorite, follow, and review to keep me motivated! The next chapter will be either Danny's PoV or another persons!**


	8. Chapter 8: Visit from the Time Master

**Author Note: I am so, so sorry that I didn't get this out yesterday. I had started a chapter 8 two nights ago but then I hit a writers block so I decided to start over. Before the start of the chapter, I am gonna reply to reviews of last chapter.**

**Clockstrike: Congrats on being first voter! *gives cupcake* :D**

**DannyPhantomluver2: Mkay, here's more**

**fanfictionluver1800: I'll do someone different next chapter... well the first part of this chapter is in ****_his_**** perspective if you know who he is. **

**Thanks for reviewing! And I don't think that I am Butch Hartman so I don't own Danny Phantom, thank you very much. Go vot for Tucker's pairing in my poll for it! It is a tie between Jazz and Valerie! (EDITED! I changed the pens to rings.)(EDITED AGAIN! I forgot to change the waist to hand)**

**Chapter 8**

**Visit from the Time Master**

_His_ PoV

I will get them under my control. There is nothing that can stop me. I lean over my desk looking over my plans. Yes. I must find these weapons and then they will be mine. I look at the pictures of the weapons. Now, where to find them.

Danny's PoV

Finally. School's over for the week. I smile as I fly with Dani to get home. No more more evil girls til Mond- aw crap! We have to go the the party tomorrow. I groan. Oh well... there goes my weekend.

Dani and I fly into my room and land on the ground. I sat on my bed and lean back only to find that there was paper under my hand. I picked it up the paper and unfold it. It was a note. Dani glanced curiously over my shoulder at the note.

**Meet me at my tower as soon as you get this Daniel and Danielle.**

** ~CW**

Dani and I stare at each other.

"Dani, go change into your regular suit." I told her and she nods and flew out of the room. I quickly changed into my regular suit and went intangible and flew down to the lab. Dani was floating there waiting. I nod to her and then we fly into the ghost zone.

Amazingly, none of the ghosts bothered us. We quickly arrived at Clockwork's tower without the interruptions.

"Clockwork?" I called and the old ghost appeared out of no where as a child.

"Hello Daniel. Hello Danielle." He said.

"What's wrong Clockwork? You wouldn't have called us here if there wasn't something seriously wrong." I asked in a tight voice. Dani's eyes flicked from Clockwork's to mine.

"Indeed there is something wrong Daniel." Clockwork sighed and looked at them serious. "There is enemy that is after you both and you don't have the power to stop him currently. That's why I called you here." He said and I tilted my head confused. Dani also tilted her head.

"What are you going to do? Give us more power?" Dani asked and Clockwork sighed.

"I cannot give you power, but I can give you tools to success of not being killed or worse." I shivered at his words. There is only one thing to us that is worse than death. Clockwork waved his staff and two boxes appeared. Both with the DP symbol on them. Clockwork handed me the bigger box that was twice as long as the smaller box. Dani got the smaller box from him. I lifted the lid of the box and gasped. **(AN : I got this inspiration from 'Rebirth' on deviantart) **Inside the box were a white cape with a green orb that matched my eyes, a pair of modified gloves that had the same orbs in them, two small silver circles that look like they can clip onto ears, and more surprising of all is the glowing green scythe.

I looked over at Dani to see what she got. She got the exact same thing as me except instead of a scythe, she had a sword. I looked at Clockwork and he nodded. I put the box on the floor and took the cape out of the box and clipped it around my neck. I pulled my gloves off and slipped the new gloves on and then took the silver circles and slipped them on my ears. I picked up the scythe and stood there and waited for Dani to finish with her's. We stood there waiting. Nothing happened.

But then we started glowing brightly.

"Hey! What's happening!" I yell at Clockwork and he rolls his eyes. The bright blue rings formed around my waist. I fell to the ground and held my head in my free hand since my other hand held the scythe. Once my head cleared up, I looked at Dani and gasped. She wasn't totally different but still. Her suit was pretty much the same except her boots and gloves now had those strange orbs on them. Her neck was now covered my her high neck cape that was clipped together with that strange orb. Her glowing green eyes were covered with a equally bright visor. At her hip was now a sheathed glowing green sword with a black hilt. She was staring at me with her mouth wide open. I gripped my scythe and pulled myself to my feet.

"Daniel, I cannot interfere anymore. Keep these weapons safe with your life. They could be used against you to control you if you don't." Clockwork warned and then he disappeared. I blink and look back at Dani.

"We should probably get home." I say and flew into the air. Dani quickly followed.

Jazz was waiting for us in the lab. She was leaning over a table looking at one of Mom's and Dad's blueprints. She turned around and gasped. I rolled my eyes.

"W-where'd y-you get the w-weapon?" She squeaked when she saw our scythe and sword.

"Clockwork." Dani and I said at the same time.

I saw the orb on my scythe and pressed it curiously. My scythe quivered and glowed and transformed into black ring with a green gem that matched the orbs on our suits. Dani watched and then found a orb on her sword and pressed it. Her sword turned into a white ring with a green gem. Jazz gasped and we smiled smugly as we slide the rings on our hands.

"What do they do?" Jazz asked slightly fascinated. Dani shrugs.

"We don't know yet." I say examining the ring. Jazz frowns.

"So Clockwork just gave you weapons without telling you what they do?" Jazz muttered. "Irresponsible." She sighed and walked away. I shrugged.

"Dani, go get some sleep now. We have a party to go to tomorrow..." I sigh and fly to my room.

I sat on my bed and took the ring off my hand. I pressed the orb on the top of the ring and then the ring glowed and morphed. Once the glowing stopped, my scythe laid on my lap. I ran my finger across the blade. It felt smooth and hard but it glowed with warmth in my presence. I pushed the orb again and I glowed and turned back into a ring again. I set it on my dresser and then go change into my pajamas. When I turned around back to my dresser, the ring was gone. Freaking out, I looked for the ring only to look down at my hand. The ring was on my hand again. I guess it will teleport back to me if I forget it somewhere.

I sigh and go lay down on my bed. I try to get some sleep because tomorrow is gonna be a nightmare.

**Author Note: This took forever to write because I was using "Rebirth" for reference. If you want to see what Danny looks like, go to Deviantart and type in the search "Rebirth Danny Phantom" and that's what he looks like. I didn't get this out sooner because I didn't like the first attempt at the chapter, then I was searching for and idea yesterday, then I had 8th grade formal last night, and then I got to tired to continue after I came home. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**


	9. Chapter 9: Birthday Horror

**Author Note: This is my second time typing this chapter because my mom came up while I was doing something for her and shut off my windows with fanfiction on it when I was half way done with the freaking chapter. Anyways, sorry I didn't get this chapter posted yesterday... I was asleep before my head hit the pillow when I was gonna lay down and type... I am not Butch Hartman, so I do not own Danny Phantom. I MADE A MASSIVE MISTAKE! IN CHAPTER 3, I MADE DANI SAY THAT CUJO WAS HER GHOST DOG... AND THEN CUJO WENT AND TRIED TO BITE HER LEG OFF! *sigh* I changed her pet to a cat named Speck. Speck has the same powers as Cujo just so you know. (EDITTED! I changed the pens to rings.)**

**Reviews: (btw I don't accept haters. I only accept constructive criticism)  
**

**1eragon33- Yeah, I did get the idea from Riptide with the whole shrink down to a pen and never be able to lose it. I was thinking about changing it to a ring or a necklace because it is too much like Riptide...**

**Clockstrike- That was my first formal. Oh and I can't just tell all of the weapons powers! Where's the fun in that!**

**Chapter 9**

**Birthday Horrors**

Dani's PoV

Danny and I were in out designated room in the lab where we are allowed to play with our powers without the fear of breaking something. I swung my sword at the nearest cardboard ghost and sliced it in half. Danny decapitated one of the targets with his scythe and a twist of his wrist. We learned a few things about our new equipment over the morning: Our visors tell us ghost's powers, weaknesses, ect., our orbs on our suits change from green to blue when we use our ice powers, and our weapons cause harm to ghosts even when they are intangible .. I apologized who knows how many times to Danny when I dropped my sword and he turned intangible. He said that it broke no skin but where it passed through him burned.

Danny groaned and pressed the orb on his scythe to change it back to it's ring form. He went and sat on the ecto-blast proof couch that Mom and Dad put in here and slid the ring onto his hand.

"Time to get ready for the Sanchez party..." He muttered standing up. I look up at him and groaned turning my sword into a ring and sliding it onto my hand.

"Can we just wear our regular ghost suit to show it off?" I ask. He rolled his eyes at me and walked up the stairs.

"Sure... Let's just go and get this over with." He sighed and I followed him. Once we were in the kitchen we turned invisible and flew to the Sanchez residence. There were kids everywhere Danny and I landed in the backyard where there we lots of kids but Mrs. Sanchez was there too. We turned visible and all eyes were on us.

Danny and I walked over to Mrs. Sanchez.

"Hello Mrs. Sanchez." Danny said politely. She was staring at us. We must look very different to them. Danny and Mrs. Sanchez headed inside to talk for a bit.

"What happened to your suit?" I heard a girl shout. I grinned.

"Oh, the suit's nothing." I said pulling my ring off my hand. A couple of kids looked at me like I was nuts. "Check this out." I said holding out my ring.

"It's a ring..." A boy said confused. I smirked and held it up and pressed the gem. The group gasped as the ring glowed. I ran my finger over my now sword in it's sheathe.

"Woah!" I heard some kids start muttering excitedly. The chatting stopped when the crowd split to let a boy through. The boy had black hair with aqua green eyes and he reaked of money. Obviously a Sanchez. He stops in front of me and smiles.

"Hello Danielle." He said and winked. I gagged slightly.

"It's Dani with an i." I growled. "Call me Danielle and I will make good on the promise I made to my first hour on the first day of school." His eyes had a tinge of confusion but a few students that I remember were in my first hour shuddered. I smirked and then whistled.

The few first hour students stepped back. There was a small rumbling in the ground and a few students shrieked. The ground cracked open a bit and a small furry thing crawled out. It stepped out of the ground and shaked it's fur out. It ran over to me and mewed.

"Hi Speck." I said picking the small kitten up. The boy laughed as the first hour students looked at Speck confused. Speck looked at the boy and noticed my dislike for him and growled. She jumped out my hand and started to grow into a monstrous sized tiger. Speck roared and then the Sanchez boy shrieked. The rest of the kids scattered like marbles.

I laughed and floated up to Speck's head and petted her. She started to purr and shrank down to a kitten. "I don't suggest calling me Danielle when I have Specky and my sword." I warned scratching Speck's chin and running my other hand across my hilt of my sword. "That's a name that Danny and his friends are allowed to call me when they want to." The boy nods. "Name?" I ask giving a grin.

"Josh..." He squeaked. "I gotta go..." He ran away after he squeaked that. **(AN: Dani is able to beat up boys... xD I am so doing a small section two chapters from now of Josh freaking out to Paulina over Dani XDDDD.) **At that moment Danny floated back out to us as I pressed the orb on my sword. Speck flew out of my arms and landed on Danny's shoulder and rubbed against him as she purred. Danny tilted his head when he saw Josh running away.

"What did you do?" He sighed and crossed his arms as Speck rubbed against his face purring. I smiled.

"I showed off my sword and taught a lesson about respect." I say, smiling innocently. His eyes went wide.

"You didn't hurt anyone, did you?" He sighed with wide eyes. I shook my head and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Phantom! What's your weapon!" A girl squealed. He sighed and brought out his scythe and the kids eyed it with awe.

"Do your weapons have names?" I heard a boy yell over the excitement. We shook or heads.

"As far as we know, no they don't have names." I sigh. A fight broke out among the kids about what my sword and Danny's scythe would be called. I looked at Danny. He started rubbing his eyes, looking irritated.

"Something happen inside?" I ask and he nods.

"Paulina attacked again. She tried to get Mrs. Sanchez to say that she would expell you if I didn't go on a date with her." My eyes flashed brighter when I saw Paulina hop out into the yard. "Luckily, Mrs. Sanchez is a decent person and told her no." Paulina bounded up to us.

"Hi Phantom!" She purred batting her eyes and smiling seductively. I grabbed his arm and started to pout. "Beat it, brat." Paulina growled at me. Danny turned and glared at her and she smiled back at him, clueless that he hated her.

"Danny, can we go to Sam's house after the party?" I whine to him pouting. He turned to me and smiled softly.

"But Phantom," Paulina whined and pouted, trying to look as cute as I did. "Why would you go hang out with the goth freak when you could go on a date with me?"

"Speaking of dates..." He said and lifted his finger up to his chin. Paulina's face brightened in excitement that clearly said 'He's mine now!' But then Danny turned to me, blushing slightly. "Dani, do you think if I asked Sam to the 'Back to School Dance,' she would say yes?"

I smiled as Paulina shrieked in horror. "Of course Danny! Everyone knows that you and Sam were made for each other!" I say giving him an encouraging encouraging hug.

"That's not true! Everyone knows that Sam belongs with Fenton! Phantom belongs with me!" Paulina shrieked.

"I'm pretty sure I know my brother, and what he wants and needs in a girl, more than you do." I say coolly pulling away from Danny. "You don't belong with him, far from." Paulina snapped and with a snarl, lunged at me.

Only to be stopped by a force field. Danny's expression was deadly. I even I shivered.

"Don't you EVER! Come near my sister AGAIN!" Danny hissed and Paulina looked at him with wide eyed fear. Danny tugged on my hand and we flew up and off into the night.

**Author note: I know this was very late... I'm sorry I didn't get it out yesterday... Anyways, favorite and follow! Review! but remember Thumper's saying in Bambi. "If can't say something nice... don't say anything at all.  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Visiting Sam

**Author note: I am not Butch Hartman, so I don't own Danny Phantom! I have decided to make it easier on me so I will update this story every other day! Reviewies!**

**Phantom Ice: xDDDD I laugh soooo hard when I read your review!**

**Annsofly: *eats cookie* Paulina's not gonna go away, where would the fun be in that! xD**

**FanFictionLover13: IKR! I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED HIM TO SNAP AT PAULIE! xDDDD**

**Anyways! I am making a new story, but it will have nothing to do with this one! It is gonna be called Hunted! It is either gonna get up today, tomorrow, or Saturday! GO VOTE FOR THE TUCKERx? IN MY POLL! I REALLY WANT TO BRING VAL OUT BUT I NEED THE POLL TO BE FINISHED FIRST! THE FIRST ONE TO GET TO TEN VOTES WILL BE THE PAIRING OF THIS STORY! Back to the story!**

**Chapter 10**

**Visiting Sam**

Danny PoV

Paulina has some nerve attacking my sister like that! I growled quietly holding Dani. she looked up at me and laughed quietly.

"What?" I ask looking confused. All my anger forgotten.

"You know that I'm not gonna let the 'Ask Sam to the Back to School Dance' go!" She snickered and I blushed.

"I actually am gonna ask her..." I said and Dani gaped at me.

"Clueless finally gathered the courage to ask a girl out!?" She burst out. I blushed and then in my mind clueless played.

"Clueless?" I ask again. "How am I clueless?"

Dani rolled her eyes at me. "Because Sam obviously l- I am shutting up now." She said abruptly in the middle of her statement. I look at her still confused as we flew to Sam's house. Even though the party went down in flames, I still had to keep my promise to Dani. Sam's house was in view and we were out of the party an hour before we were supposed to be, so Sam wasn't expecting us.

I looked at Dani and grin mischievously. She must have been thinking what I was thinking because she grinned and nodded. We flew to Sam's house and turned intangible and flew in.

Sam was sitting on her bed drawing... probably something that Dani is gonna force me to wear on Monday... We floated up to her, Dani at one ear and Me at the other.

"HI SAM!" We screamed at the same time and Sam shrieked. She started swearing her head off at us and we floated in the air laughing.

"DANIEL FENTON! DANIELLE FENTON! GET DOWN HERE!" She screeched. I winced, we were in HUGE trouble. I landed on the floor and smiled sheepishly. Dani jumped onto her bed. I looked at Sam nervously.

"Danny..." She growled. I knew I didn't want to die young so I had to think of something fast.

"Sam! We just embarrassed Paulina in front of a huge group of people!" I laugh nervously. That got Sam's attention.

"WHAT? HOW?" She screeched and I laughed lightly at her reaction. Dani grinned a grin that I did not trust.

"I'll show you!" She said taking her visor of and putting it on Sam. I smiled but then my face turned to horror.

"Danielle, how far back did you show her?" I ask nervously. She smiled too innocently at me.

"Oh... when Paulina walked out?" She purred. I stared at her in wide-eyed fear. Sam would see that I was gonna ask her to the dance.

This is not how I was gonna ask her! Crap! Damn you Dani! I glared at Dani. I have to get her back now.

Dani looked at me suspiciously. "What are you planning, Danny? Don't tell me your not because I get the same look when I am planning a devious plan." I grinned.

"What are you talking about?" I ask innocently and leap at her. I pinned her in the ground, tickling her.

"No! Stop! Danny!" Dani burst out though her laughter. I laughed sand continued tickling her sides.

"Danny?" I new voice asks after a few minutes of Dani's shreiking laughter. I stood up and turned around a smiled sheepishly. Sam was standing there with wide eyes with Dani's visor still on. Dani float up and hit me on my head. She grinned as she took her visor back from Sam and started to float toward the window.

"I'll be going, so that you guys can talk!" Dani said waving and she phased out the window and flew away. I looked at Sam.

"D-did you mean what you asked Dani?"She whispere to me. I nodded blushing.

"S-sam? Would you like to go to the Back to School dance with me?" I ask, rubbing the back of my neck. She smiles and nods.

"Danny, I would love to go to the dance with you!" She said and then kissed my cheek. We started blushing furiously after she pulled away. I smile at her.

"Sam? Do you still have the ring?" I ask and she nods.

"The 'Wes' ring? I still have it." She said and walked over to her nightstand and grabbed the ring off it. She handed it to me. "Who is Wes anyways?" I laugh.

"Sam, you read it upside down." I laugh and hold up the ring and showed her the engraving the right way. She gasped as she saw that it actually said 'Sam' not 'Wes.' "Here." I said handing her the ring. "You keep it, it's yours." I said as we blushed again.

A blue wisp came out of my mouth. I groan.

"Gotta go, Sam." I sigh as I float up. "Want to go to the water park tomorrow with Dani, Tucker, Cassie, and I?" I asked as her expression faltered a bit.

"Sure Danny. See ya tomorrow." She said and kissed my cheek again. I blushed a brighter red and floated out of the room. As soon as I got out of her house, I was hit by a pink ecto-blast. I hissed in pain as I was thrown to the ground.

"Well hello Daniel." A voice snickers and I stiffen. It snickers again.

"What do you want Vlad?" I snarl at him, pulling my ring off. Vlad simply grins at me.

"Why Daniel, I want my wife, son, and daughter of couse!" He snickers. I press the gem of the ring in and it transforms into my scythe. He gasps at the sight of the scythe.

"Never gonna happen, Fruitloop." I snarl and swing my scythe at him. Vlad turns intangiable and I smirk. "Big mistake." I snarl as my scythe passes through him and he starts screaming.

"Butter biscuits! Why didn't I move! I knew the the scythe would freeze me!" He hissed shivering and then he stopped moving. I took my the scythe and then while grinning, carved 'fruitloop' into his suit. (not his flesh, his suit)

"Dani's sword burned me as it passed though me... my scythe froze Vlad when it passed though him..." I shrug at the facts. I smirked as I picked Vlad up and flew home. I phased though the roof of my house and went down to the lab. Mom and dad were down in the lab as I floated though the roof holding Vlad by his ears and hair. Mom gasped as she saw the other ghost.

I floated over to the ghost portal and opened it.

"See ya later, V-man!" I call smirking and my parents gasp.

"D-danny, who w-was that?" Mom asks with her voice shaking. Dad just stood there gaping like a fish.

"Vlad Masters, aka Vlad Plasmius." I sigh pressing the orb on my scythe changing it back to a ring and then floated up to my room and changed back to Fenton.

I collapsed on my bed, only to be interupted my my door being opened.

"Danny?" I heard Dani squeak.

"Hm?" I groaned and she walked up to me and sat next to me.

"Was that Vlad?" She squeaked and nodded. She looked terrified. I hugged her tightly.

"Dani, don't worry. I will never let him take you, mom, or me." I whispered. She smiled lightly.

"Thanks Danny." She said hugging me back tightly. She looked at the clock. "Go to bed, we gotta get up early to go to the water park!" She said and she walked out of the room. I smiled at her childishness and layed down and fell asleep.

**Author note: I am either making next chapter Sam's or Dani's PoV... I guess I am not gonna start next chapter till tomorrow so I am gonna go work on Hunted!**


	11. Chapter 11: Fun in the Sun

**Author Note: Sorry I haven't updated in like a week! I have caught a minor case of writer's black that I have smashed my head about so many times as I was writing this... I don't own Danny Phantom and unless some miracle happens, I never will... You vote on my poll so that I can have Valerie soon, Tucks girlfriend or not, I have some plans for her. Reviews!**

**(just so you know, I am gonna answer the not logged in people too because I took so long to get this chapter out that I can see their reviews)**

**pir84lyf: Here ya go! Sorry it came out so late.**

**Inviso-Al: Sorry you had to wait :/ Thanks for reviewing on almost every chapter!**

**Guest: Sorta... she has regular ice power like Danny and her sword has fire powers while Danny's scythe has ice.**

**imtoolazytologin: Lol I get the feeling for being lazy and I am gonna try to get a chapter out every day or every other day from now on.**

**Lmb1115141: Thanks! I will try to get chapter 12 out by Friday!**

**CyberActor15: I'd prefer you didn't but if you are really need to PLEASE don't make it just like mine... You have no idea how many books, movies, comics, and episodes I have watched to get this and try to get the charecters personalities.**

**Chapter 11**

**Fun in the Sun**

Sam's PoV

I was standing in front of the mirror, debating is I should were my cape today. Deciding against it, I looked at my choice in swimming suit. It was a decent simple black bikini... I hope it wasn't a bad idea... I hear a knock at my window so I quickly slip on a purple tank top with some black shorts. I walk back into my room to see Danny floating at my window. I grin and he phases into the room.

"Ready to go?" He asked landing on the floor. He was in ghost form but was not wearing his suit. He was wearing a white tank top with some black and green shorts. He still had his ring on and from what he says, it doesn't come off. His snowy white hair was hanging in front of his acid green eyes. "Tucker, Dani, and Cassie are waiting outside." He said and that cut off my train of thought. I smiled and nodded. He picked me up bridal style and flew out the window and down onto the sidewalk. There was Dani; wearing a white and green tankini but had black shorts on over it, Tucker; wearing his floaties and dark blue swimming shorts, and then there was a girl that was about Dani's height and 'age.' She had brown hair that draped over her shoulders and green eyes. She wore a bright yellow one-piece with white shorts. She must be Cassie.

I jumped out of Danny's arms and landed on my feet. Danny laughed at me and snatched up my hand. Tucker and Cassie stared at us and Dani laughed.

"She came more willingly than Tucker?" Dani asked and Danny smirks and nods. I looked at him confused.

"Tucker was so busy making out with his PDA, he didn't see me sneak up behind him, knock his PDA away from him, grab him, and float out the window all while he kicked and screamed at me to let him go." Danny laughed. I started laughing so hard that Danny had to hold me up by my waist. Tucker contiuned to stare.

"Wha... Clueless... Holding hands... Wha...?" He stuttered out. I smirk and give Danny a kiss on his cheek. Tucker gasped.

"Yes Tucker, Danny got over his cluelessness and we are now together." I sigh as Tucker's face broke into a grin.

"YES! I am gonna collect the money from the bet that you a Danny wo-..." Tucker cut of and broke out crying. "I made bets that you and Danny FENTON would get together! Not PHANTOM!" Tucker broke out in tears. I glanced worriedly over at Cassie.

"Don't worry. She knows." Danny said squeezing my hand and I sigh.

"Come on guys, lets go." I say starting to walk the way to the water park. Danny was dragged after me and Dani was dragging Tucker by his ear while Cassie was walking behind us silently. Dani and I dragged them all the way to the water park, Floody Waters. Danny, Tucker, and I have been here before and all but I never really had fun... I bet that will be different with Dani here. Cassie might make it fun too, but I know that Dani will make it a blast.

We dragged them into the water park. Dani let go of Tucker's ear but I continued holding Danny's hand. I felt the glares of many girls on my back, smirking, I give Danny a kiss on the cheek again. I turned to the back to Tucker, Dani, and Cassie.

"Come on! Let's go find a place to set our stuff down." We walked off and found a table to set our stuff down on and then Dani and Cassie took their shorts off and ran to the pool. I blushed slightly as I took my tank top and shorts of to leave me in my swimming suit. Tucker and Danny stood there staring at me for a minute.

"Um... Swimming guys?" I interrupted. Danny shook his head like he was trying to clear his mind again and Tucker sprinted to the pool.

"...Um... Wow..." Danny said staring at me. "Where's your usually cape?" I shrugged.

"I decided to try something new..." I smiled slightly. "Come on! Let's go swim!" I started to run off only to be caught by Danny and flown up into the air.

Danny smirked. "Let's have some fun that involves flying." He said and then he flew down into the water. I shrieked as we dove into the water. My head broke the surface to see Danny laughing.

"Now that was fun." He laughed as I rolled my eyes. He was caught off guard when I tackled him, forcing him under the water. We wrestled in the water a bit and I officially won it when I put Danny into a unbreakable headlock. He sighed and surrendered.

I laughed the whole way back to Dani, Cassie, and Tucker. Danny's expression twisted up into confusion as we saw when we got closer that they looked hostile toward a blonde girl.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Danny asked and their attention turned toward us. The blondie's expression lit up when she saw Danny but then she glared at me. I looked at Dani as she turned around.

"Vanessa won't stop bugging us about hanging out with me and you." Dani hissed. Danny rolled his eyes and sighed. Vanessa glared at Dani.

"It's Nessie, Danielle." Vanessa snarled flipping her hair and Dani glared at her. Vanessa turned to Danny. "So your Danny Phantom!" She purred smiling brightly. Danny crossed his arms and put on a 'are you serious' face.

"Yes I'm Danny Phantom and please leave us in peace." He said slightly cold. Vanessa flinched slightly and looked taken aback.

"But I want to hang out with you guys!" She said and we all crossed our arms and glared at her.

"Don't make me get Speck." Dani growled at her and Vanessa looked terrified.

"Fine. You just hang out with a bunch of losers when you have a wonderful opportunity to hand out with the A-lists!" She snapped and walked away. We all sighed in relief.

"Come on guys! Let's go back swimming!" Tucker said as her bounded out into the deeper part of the pool looking like a little girl. We all laughed at him and swam after him.

**Author Note: I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry I didn't get this out sooner! Here! *gives readers cookies* Just don't kill/eat me!**


	12. Chapter 12: Him

**Author Note: Once again, I started a chapter and then forgot to save it -_- Also, I have not been adding chapters for a while because first: I wanted to finish middle school(NOT FAILING MIDDLE SCHOOL!), second: I caught a medium case of writers black again. Now, I am angry at myself because I have dozens of ideas swimming around in my mind now such as the few FBI DP fanfics that I would love to make a fanfic like but first, I started this first. I might add a third project in on my birthday as a present to myself because I LOVE to spoil myself. -_-****Anyways, lets move onto the reviews and then the story. I do not own Danny Phantom... If I did it would not be discontinued, Dani would appear alot more, Paulina would be dead, Sam and Danny would to be together sooner, no one would know his secret yet, ect. Reviews!**

**pir84lyf: I don't know what a CG13 sandwich is but here I guess... *gives sandwich***

**DannyPhantomluver2: Yep, here's more.**

**Naitosutoka Eien No Honoo: Thanks! *gives cake***

**Inviso-Al: Thank ye! :P *gives another cookie***

**AJ: *gives another cookie* Vanessa is like the Paulina of the middle school but is slightly more annoying... She is in no way related to Paulina, that's Josh that is related to Paulina.**

**FYI: I have finally decided that Dani is in 8th grade while Danny is in 10th grade!**

**Chapter 12**

**Him**

Dani's PoV

Already Monday morning... Jeez, I already miss the weekend. I got up and out of my bed and went over to my dresser. I don't think I want to wear the clothes that Sam designed today... Thunder roared a second after a flash of lightning. Great, flying in the rain with lightning is not a good mix. Sighing, I slip on my hoodie over my HAZMAT suit. A little protection from the weather would be nice. I walked out of my room and down the stairs.

"Hey Dani." I heard Danny yawn as he walked into the kitchen from the lab. "Decided to just wear the hoodie today?" I smile a bit as I nod.

"Today doesn't seem like a good day for flying... Can we catch a ride from Jazz?" I asked as I stretched.

'Sure. I don't want to fly in this weather either, but some people will think it's weird that two ghosts are riding in a car of the daughter of the town's ghost hunters." I let out a small bit of laughter at that.

"Oh who cares? The whole city already knows we're weird ghosts with me owning Speck and you dating the local goth." I laughed again as he blushed. I pinched his cheek. "Awww the town's superhero's blushing?"

"Dani!" Danny protested prying my hand away. "Come on. Let's go ask Jazz to give us a ride." He said walking up the stairs. Rolling my eyes, I followed.

"Jazz?" I heard Danny say as I reached the top of the stairs.

"Yeah?" Jazz said as I reached Danny's side.

"Can you take Dani and I to school today?"

"Sure but won't that cause some suspicion?" She raised an eyebrow as she said it, picking up her book bag.

"Yeah, but who cares what others think? I already am insane to them for owning a spectral kitten and Danny is dating the town goth when he could date some of the most popular girls all at once." I chirp and Jazz giggled. Danny just blushed again and rolled his eyes.

"Well, if I'm driving you, you'd better not be late." Jazz said as she walked out of her room and down the stairs. Danny and I rolled our eyes and followed. We all went to her car and got in. I won rock-paper-scissors with Danny and got shotgun. Jazz rolled her eyes as Danny sat in the back seat pouting. She drove as fast as she could to make sure that I was on time as well her and Danny.

Once we reached the school, I rolled my eyes and hoped out of her car.

"See ya Dani!" Jazz shouted as she drove away and Danny just sat there still pouting, he is such a child. I felt dozens of eyes staring at me as I watched my sister drive away. Today's special for gossip includes... "Dude! Wasn't that the daughter of the ghost hunters in the the town?" "OMG! I am sooooooo jealous for that chick!" "Why was Phantom in a car instead of driving?" Oh. My. God. I hate the gossiping!

To avoid being soaked, I ran into the school were Cassie and Levi were waiting.

"Dani!" Levi laughed as he ran over to me and gave me a high five. "What happened at Josh's party on Friday that everyone is sorta freaked out about your brother and you?" He asked still grinning. I smirked and explained the whole thing as Cassie walked over to us smiling.

"I hope what happened will keep the A-list from bothering my family!" I sigh as I finished my story. As Levi was rolling on the ground laughing and Cassie and I were snickering, Vanessa started trying to make her way over to me. I rolled my eyes and whistled. Speck crawled out to the ground. I picked out the little blue kitten and looked into her big green eyes. I looked up at Vanessa as she backed away and smiled innocently. Speck jumped out of my hand and landed in Levi's strawberry blond hair. She nestled in and purred. Levi, Cassie, and I laughed.

"Why is she considered scary? She's soooo cute!" Levi cooed to the kitten as he petted her head. Speck purred and nuzzled his hand back.

"I'm guessing she wants to hang out with you all day, Levi!" I laugh and Levi nods eagerly still petting the kitten on his head. "Speck, go invisible." I told my little blue kitten. A second later, she disappeared but you could still vaguely see where she lay on Levi's head. I rolled my eyes and said bye to Levi. Cassie and I laughed the whole way to English.

"So... was that your sister that drove you to school?" Cassie whispered. I nodded.

"Danny and I didn't want to fly or walk in the rain." I respond. Cassie nodded and eyed my outfit and visor.

"Whats with the new outfit?" She asked. "You and Danny both had plain HAZMAT suits the last time I saw you in them."

"Let's just say that we had a few upgrades..." I said and smirked playing with my white ring.

"What's that?" Cassie said as she tilted her head. My smirk grew.

"My weapon. I can't show you right now, but wanna come over tonight?" I asked as we neared the English room. Cassie nods as we entered the class room. We went and sat in our seats and listened to Mr. Dean babble on about similes and metaphors or some other nonsense. Cassie sat taking her notes again and I just started doodling on my notebook again. I had no idea what I was drawing until I actually turned and looked at it. I let out a small gasp as I examined what my my random lines that I drew made... It was _him._ I started hyperventilating and Cassie saw me. Her hand shot up as soon as she saw my state.

"Mr. Dean! Can I take Dani to the nurse!" She asked panicked. Mr. Dean and the rest of the class stared at me. I was close to crying.

"Please do Cassie." Mr. Dean answered urgently. Cassie jumped up and pulled at my arm to get me to stand up. I stood up, still clutching my note book. She dragged me out of the room.

"Dani! What's wrong!? Do we need to get Danny to come?!" I was still gasping for air when I handed her my notebook. She looked at the page and shuddered.

"Here." I whimpered, taking off my visor and giving it to her. "Put it on then press the silver part to contact Danny." I sucked in another breath of air as I was dragged to the health room.

Cassie put the visor on and pressed the silver part. "Danny?" She asked and she continued talking to him, but I was at the point were I was to scared to understand anything that they were saying. Cassie dropped my notebook as she was talking and I weakly picked it up. It was on a new page... a page that I drew on during the weekend... A picture of Danny, Sam, Tucker, Cassie, and I playing at the pool, Danny and Sam tackling Tucker as Cassie and I were laughing in the water. It calmed me down enough to actually understand anything that people say now. Cassie gripped my arm and pulled me into the health room.

"Oh dear..." I heard a voice say, I didn't quite know who it was. "What happened?" Cassie must have taken my notebook because I could no longer feel it in my hand. I heard a gasp.

"I already talked to her brother... He's coming to try to calm her down." I heard Cassie say. I collapsed on a bed and curled up into a ball.

"DANI!" I heard a voice shout. I let out a weak smile.

"Danny..." I whimpered before my world went black.

**Author Note: Okay, I am FINALLY done with this chapter! Man, this took a lonnnnnggggg time to get out! Anyways, I want to get chapter 13 out sometime this week and then chapter 14 out on Sunday because... wait for it... SUNDAY IS MY 14th BIRTHDAY! I am soooooooo darn excited! Well, I really am gonna try hard to keep that schedule! Cloud's out!**


	13. Chapter 13: Return of the Red Huntress

**Author Note: I decided that the poll for the pairing is now closed! The winner is TuckerXValerie with 6 votes! TuckerXJazz had 2 votes and TuckerXDani had none! XDDDD Reviewies!**

**Blackcurse11: I know! Dani is very terrorized in this story! *gives a donut***

***sets up tables with table cloths on them**puts cake on table**sets up balloons* I got some people with June birthdays in the house!**

**Nehamee: HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY ON TUESDAY! Thanks! Of all my ideas, this and one other story(that will be up on my B-day) are the most promising of the bunch! *gives a balloon and a slice of cake***

**FanFictionLuver13: HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!**

**It is my friend Sav's birthday today too!**

**Does anyone know what happened to Danny Phantom on Netflix? I went to watch it one day to get inspiration and I found out that it was gone. I went in my room and curled up into a ball when that happened. If you know where I can find episodes online, PLEASE TELL ME! I AM DYING HERE! Anyways, I am not Butch Hartman and I do not own DP!**

**Chapter 13**

**Return of the Red Huntress**

**Danny's PoV**

Jazz drove us to school after we dropped Dani off at Victor Middle School. I was pouting the whole way too. Dani is 13! Why did she get to ride shotgun? Wow... I just realized how pathetic that sounded... Eh, whatever. Jazz and I got out of the car and into the pouring rain. We ran into the school and found dozen of kids staring at us. I tried to avoid them all with there constant question of why I rode to school with the daughter of a pair of ghost hunters, if only they new that I am the son of a pair of ghost hunters!

I weaved my way though the crowd over to Sam and Tucker, who were standing near my locker. I smiled and kissed Sam on the cheek and she smiled and kissed my cheek. Tucker stood there grinning like a fool, but then sighed sadly.

"Why couldn't have you guys just gotten together as Sam and Fenton?" He sighed and lowered his head. Sam and I smirk at him as I put my arm around her waist. Why do I have the feeling that something is about to happen?

"Get away from them you ectoplasmic freak!" I heard a voice shout as a ectogun was shot at me. I was immediately thrown back.

"Danny!" Sam screamed as she ran over to me. As she did, the Red Huntress appeared aiming a gun at me. Alot of the girls in the school screamed and tried to get closer to me.

"Really Red?" I asked. "I'm at school!" I groan as I stand up with the help of Sam and Tucker. Red glared at me angrily.

"You filthy ectoplasmic scum!" Red hissed at me. "You don't go to school!" I rolled my eyes 'Really Valerie? I really don't want to deal with you right now.'

Right then, Mr. Lancer ran out into the hallway. "Lord of the Flies! Mr. Phantom are you alright?" He shouted as he ran over to me as I rubbed where Valerie/Red shot me. She shot him a look of disbelief.

"Your kidding!" She screamed. "Why the heck are you here!?" She pointed her gun at me more threateningly.

"Sam, Tuck, Mr. Lancer, You need to back up..." I said as I stood straight up. "My sister wanted to go to school." I respond, looking at Valerie straight in the eye.

"You don't have a sister! The most you have is a cousin!" She shouted. I crossed my arms and gave her a look.

"Danielle is my sister, Red." I sighed with my arms crossed. "Mr. Lancer? Can you make everyone leave? I need to talk to Red." Lancer nodded and whisked the kid away, well except Tucker, Sam, and me. I looked at Red again. "Can you at least land? I really hate it when your on your hover board."

She glared at me and reluctantly landed. "What do you want to say, Spook?" She growled. I just rolled my eyes.

"Can you go to Fenton Works after school, Valerie?" I asked. Valerie narrowed her eyes.

"What the heck do the Fentons have to do with this?" She hissed.

"Please? Just for once listen?" Val looked like she was thinking this over really hard.

"Fine Spook. Oh, and Tucker? Your in a world of trouble." Tucker gulped and cowered under the glare of his girlfriend. Sam and I laughed as he did so.

"Danny?"

What? I tilted my head to try to find the source of the frantic voice before I realized it was coming from my visor... The voice was Cassie's.

"Cassie?" I asked as I pressed my silver ear piece.

"Oh thank god your reachable! Danny, something happened to Dani!" My brain filled with thoughts of horror.

"Cassandra, what happened to Dani?" I asked frantic.

"I don't even know! We were sitting in class, I was just taking notes and Dani was doodling in her notebook looking like she wasn't even thinking about what she was drawing!" I still didn't see where this was going unless... "She all of a sudden started freaking out. I am taking her the nurse right now, but I think you should get over here!"

"Wait Cassie! What was the picture of?"

"Some vampirey dude that looked like a ghost."

"Plasmius." I hissed and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Valerie's gaze harden. She didn't like him just as much as me for him trying to melt Danielle. "I'll be there in a bit." I hissed. I flew up without any warning and out of the building.

I flew as fast as I could to the middle school. I feel like I am being followed. I whipped my head around to see Val following me.

"What do you want Valerie?" I hissed as I flew.

"I want to check on Danielle. I like the kid, and I know that Mayor Masters is Plasmius."

That got my attention. I slowed down a bit but I was still flying to my sis. "What? How?" I asked.

"I saw him transform when I went to check on the mayor." She said the last word with a sneer. "I am such a idiot for working for him!" I just nodded as we got to the school. I phased though the ceiling and into the nurse's office. I saw Dani collapsed on a bed with a worried nurse and Cassie over her.

"DANI!" I shouted and Cassie and the nurse turned to me. I rushed over to my sister as Dani gave a weak acknowledgement.

"Danny..." I heard her whimper. I held onto my sister as she fainted. I turned to the nurse.

"Can you leave please?" I asked frantic because I knew what was gonna happen in a few seconds. The nurse ran out to the room and I saw Val fly in as Dani changed back to human. Cassie and Valerie came closer. I checked her vitals and let out a sigh of relief. She had only fainted.

"Both of you. Fenton Works. After school." I commanded them and Valerie turned to look at Cassie

"Dani already invited me over." Cassie replied and I saw Valerie pick up Dani's notebook. She was staring at a picture.

"Phantom, what is this?" She asked turning the notebook to me. I saw the picture of Sam and I tackling Tucker as Cassie and Dani were watching and laughing in the shallow part.

"What we did during the weekend." I replied holding Dani closer to me. Valerie glared at me. "What? Am I not allowed to hangout with my friends, sister, and girlfriend?"

Valerie's eyes widened. "Wait a second! Sam's your girlfriend?! But she likes Danny!" Cassie and I rolled our eyes.

"I'll explain tonight at Fenton Works." I sighed. Valerie just narrowed her eyes more.

"The Fentons are ghost hunters. Why would you want to meet there."

"I'll explain tonight." I said as I facepalmed. "You two should go back to class."

"What about you, Danny?" Cassie asked.

"I'll deal with it." I sigh and Cassie and Valerie groan and leave.

I looked down at my sister. "Why do I get the feeling that this is gonna be a very long year?"

I ended up sitting there with my sister for the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd hours of the day. I was busy staring at the ceiling waiting for her to wake up.

"Danny?"

My head popped up and looked at Dani. Her ice blue eyes were wide open.

"Danielle, can you change back? I have been having a hard time keeping the nurse from seeing you." Dani nodded and her blue rings formed around her waist and changed her into a ghost.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You drew a picture of _him_ and started freaking out about it. Cassie dragged you here and called me to come, you passed out just as I got here."

"Oh."

"Yeah..." I sighed. "You should probably get back to class." I got up as I said that. Dani just nodded and got up. I hugged my little sister. "Don't worry Dani. I won't ever let him get you."

Dani smiled at me and hugged my back. "Thanks bro." She whispered into my ear. "Well, I have to go to History now..." I nodded and floated up and out of the school with a wave. I flew silently the whole way, deep in thought about what would we have to do about _him_. I suppose we could lock him in a thermos and give him to my parents... They would make his life a nightmare for all he's done. Or mabey I could freeze him again and give him to Frostbite for him use as a statue there. Or I could take him to Walker... he probably has a list of crimes like letting Pariah out. Ah, whatever. I figure it out later, right now I need to go to school.

I landed in the hallway of Casper. I walked to my locker and got my stuff that I need for Geometry. Ugh, Geometry. I was lucky that I could skim past Algebra last year. I sighed. To torture I go! I ran down to hallway to the room and ran through the door.

"Glad to see that you are going to join us Mr. Phantom." A grouchy old woman's voice said. I cringed and turned to her. Mrs. Grim is one of the worst teachers in the school. She has white hair with a black strand here and there that was frizzed up and looked like a bird's nest. Her brown eyes some times looked like they were red. I shivered.

"Er, I had a family problem..." I managed to get out. Mrs. Grim narrowed her eyes at me.

"Go to your seat. Your lucky that I'm not giving you a detention this time, Phantom." She growled and eyed me like she was a hawk and I was the prey. I quickly shuffled over to my seat next to Sam. She gave me a curious look. I sat in my desk staring at my thumbs as class began. It's not like I was actually gonna learn anything from this thing that they call a teacher. A piece of paper landed on my desk. I looked up to see that I was from Sam.

_What happened?_

**Dani drew _him_ and started freaking out**

_Oh, well you didn't miss anything important in LA and Science_

**Good, I don't feel like making stuff up today**

_We did have a few notes, but I let you copy mine_

**Thanks**

I smiled at Sam and started drawing in my notebook. The rest of the class period passed really slowly. I think Clockwork was just trying to make my life boring. Eh, whatever. I got up from my desk once the bell rang and picked up my stuff. Sam was waiting for me. I looked up from my books and saw Paulina strutting over to me. I had to act quick to stop her from flirting with me. I, without thinking, grabbed Sam and kissed her. I heard a gasp from Paulina as Sam and I dropped our books. My arms went around her waist as her's went around my neck pulling us closer together. **(AN: I am not going into to high definition detail because I have never kissed anyone before, so I would suck at explaining...) **Paulina must have been fuming because I felt a slap on my back but I ignored it. Sam and I pulled away and rested our foreheads together.

"Best reason to kiss ever!" Sam whispered as Paulina was having a emotional break down behind me. I laughed and picked up our books. I held all of them in one arm and snatched up Sam's hand with my free hand.

"Let's go. If we don't, we'll be late for History." I whisper in her ear. We stepped around Paulina and walked away.

**Author Note: The end of this chapter was fun to write with her emotional break down! Hey if anyone could do this I would die of happiness, can someone make a cover picture for this story? I would die happy if you did. If you do, send me a PM with a link to the picture. If there is more than one, I will pick my favorite. Anyways, don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! Clouds out!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Wonders of Art Class

**Author Note: I am not Butch Hartman, so I don't own Danny Phantom. I wish I did, but I don't. OMG! MY BIRTHDAY WAS EPIC! I GOT A FREAKING CELL PHONE! I WAS FREAKING OUT LIKE CRAZY! I GOT TO GO SHOPPING FOR A WHILE WITH MY MOM AND SISTER SO THAT WAS REALLY FUN JUST TO HAVE A GIRL DAY! I has cake for my reviewers!**

**Osparrow: OMG! THANK YOU! THAT SITE IS WHAT I NEEDED! I CAN ACTUALLY USE IT ON MY TABLET SO I AM REALLY EXCITED ABOUT IT! *gives a slice of cake***

**Blackcurse11: I know there is a chance of it coming back reguarding some stuff on Butch's twitter page. I really really hope that they make more episodes since it just seems that it just abruptly ended. *gives a slice of cake***

**Phangirl135: Valerie has been on vacation the whole time because I had a pole about who Tucker would be dating and I didn't want to add her till I knew.(TuckerXValerie won) *gives slice of cake***

**TheOneWhoStoleYourCheese: It will get better if I get my way! *gives slice of cake***

**PhantomShadow1999: Thanks! *hands a slice of cake***

**AJ: =D *gives slice of cake***

**Inviso-Al: Lol emotional break downs are always fun. I hope they start it up again... *gives slice of cake***

**ON TO THE STORY! *flies away***

**Chapter 14**

**The Wonders of Art Class**

Dani's PoV

I slammed my head the table.

"Woah Dani, calm down."

I looked up at Levi. "How can I possibly do that? Mrs. Reid gave me twice as much homework for being late to flippin' History!"

Cassie looked up from her book that she was reading as she ate. "I don't see how that was fair! You even told her that you were sick and in the nurse's office!"

"She doesn't think that ghosts can get sick or pass out or feel pain and emotion." I groaned. I really hate closed minded people. They are so dang hard to deal with when you different than them and they don't understand the circumstances that you live under.

"How do ghosts get sick and all that stuff? I thought that they don't need anything... Heck! I didn't even think that you could eat when you came here!"Levi said, rambling. I looked up nervously at Cassie. She mirrored my expression. "What?" Levi asked as her unfortunately noticed our expressions.

"Er, it's nothing." I squeaked. Dang it... why can't Danny give me permission to tell him? I let out a small yelp as I heard a roar of thunder. I am not scared of thunder, it just surprised me when I was deep in thought.

"Dani? Why won't Danny let you tell him?" Cassie asked as she tilted her head. Levi narrowed his eyes at us.

"Tell me what?"

"Erm... Thanks Cassie... Thanks alot. I can't tell you Levi, Danny made me swear not to tell anyone except Cassie." I squeaked. I am gonna kill Cassie tonight.

Levi snorted and went back to eating when we heard a mew. Speck appeared on Levi's head. "Huh, I forgot she was there." Levi said as he looked up at Speck. She just mewed happily in response. I laughed and petted her head.

After lunch, I picked Speck of Levi's head and put her on my shoulder. "Come on, Speck. You can come to Art with me." I cooed as I tickled her chin. She purred and rubbed against me in response. Laughing a bit, I ran to class. I sprinted though the door just as the bell rung. Ms. P smiled at me.

"Hello Danielle." She greeted smiling at me.

"Hiya Ms. P!" I answered and ran to my seat. She was the only person, besides Team Phantom, that I let call me Danielle without me sicking Speck on her. I really don't know why I am okay with it... I think it's just cause she actually acts like she cares for her students more than other teachers.

"Class, this unit we are going to use oil pastels." Ms. P stated. Oil pastels? They sound interesting... "These are like crayons except they are good for blending and making realistic pictures." She said as she held a box up. Okay... I think I know what I am going to draw...

She dismissed the class and everyone except me ran for the box for the pastels. I sat down with my piece of paper and started drawing. I smiled to myself, this is going to be good. Really, really good. I drew the horizon and mapped out where general thing would be. This is gonna be good, but cheesy. I drew for a long time. I looked up from my work over to the few kids' around me work. Here's what I saw: Danny, Danny and the girl, Danny, Me, Danny, Danny and me, Me, Me, a butterfly, Danny, Me, Paulina, Vanessa, Danny, a flower, some random kid, Josh, Me, Ect. I grimaced. No one really put that much work into theirs, well except the girl who drew Danny and me, I looked down at mine.

It was adorable.

It wasn't colored yet and I didn't want anyone to see till I was done with it so I took it with me when I went to get my pastels.

"Late start Dani?" Ms. P asked looking up from the student she had been helping.

"No, I just went and drew it all out before I colored it." I said with a smirk.

"Can I see it?"

"No."

"What?" She looked a little confused.

"I don't want anyone to see it before it is done." I said with a smirk. "Don't worry. It's nothing bad."

"Okay I guess..." She said as she turned back to her student. I snatched up the pastels and skipped back to my seat. I set the base colors in and then started blending it. It looked pretty dang awesome.

"Okay class. I believe that was enough time to draw a picture." Ms. P said and asked the first person to show her picture... great it was the girl that drew her with Danny...

She looked around proudly. I don't understand why though... She mad Danny very OOC. It was pretty much a picture of him showing off to her and him having WAY to much muscles. I gagged slightly.

The next few were all Danny. I swear, Ms. P was starting to look as annoyed as I was. I really liked the one that was Danny and me. It was us showing up on the first day of school in disguise. There was a few of me... I gagged slightly at one of them... It had my, er... _proportions _all wrong to put it lightly. One of them was me flying around with my cape flying out behind he. That looked pretty good... The flower and the butterfly were pretty random. I have absolutely no clue why anyone would draw Paulina, Josh, or Vanessa... well, I don't even know why people would draw Danny and I... It was finally my turn to show mine off.

I stood up and cleared my throat a bit. "I know my picture is cheesy but I know that it will be _very _soon that I actually see this." I said with a smirk. I lifted my picture up and everyone gasped.

It was a picture of Danny and Sam from a distance. They were sitting and watching the sun set. Sam was wearing a beautiful lilac dress with black accent while what we could see of Danny is that he was wearing a black tux. Sam was leaning on Danny's shoulder and Danny had a arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close. You could see that their hair was ruffled from the breeze.

"Wow Dani! That's beautiful!" Ms. P exclaimed as she examined it. "You had excellent technique without a doubt!"

"But totally not true!" I heard a voice exclaim. How the heck did I not notice that she was in my class? How the _heck _did I not notice when she was the one with the picture of her and my brother?

"Oh but it is, Vanessa." I growled. "Danny is going out with Sam."

"Why would he date a goth girl when he could have Paulina or even me!"

"Because he has better taste in girls." I said with a smirk as the bell rung. I went invisible and walked out of the room holding my picture.

Now _that _was fun!

**Author Note: I am sorry it is out at 10:44 PM but I didn't have a chance to get it out earlier! Review, Favorite, and Follow! I also still need a cover picture for this so PM me if you have one!**


	15. Chapter 15: Scaring the Heck Out of Val

**Author Note: I don't own Danny Phantom. I'm going camping tomorrow so don't expect any updates until after Monday.**

**Blackcurse11: =D Ikr.**

**MidnightWolf191: Thank ye!**

**DannyPhantomluver2: Mkay!**

**Osparrow: I absolutly love oil pastels! I have got to use them in years though... My brain melted a LONG time ago.**

**AJ: Thank you! I was WAY beyond ecstatic when I got it!**

**CrazyNinjagoFan1: I got it from Deviantart... it is really only a place holder while I get another picture. I should finish my new profile picture by end of June at most.**

**Inviso-Al: *crosses fingers* Everybody gotta love how Dani told her off! XDDD**

**Any ways, I just read a bunch of fanfictions where Danny was a complete and total arse so be on the look out through the next chapters for some Danny terrorizing! It most likely with start after the Back to School Dance and that will be in a few chapters. Oh and because I have no clue if I am writing in OOC can some people review and tell me one word per every main person that describes their personality I have been typing? I will five the personalities if they are all wrong... PLEASE DO IT!**

**Chapter 15**

**Scaring the Heck Out of Val**

Valerie's PoV

My school day was a nightmare! I freaking come to school to find out that Phantom is now going to my school. Then I find out the my flippin' boyfriend is his best friend! I feel terrible for Danny though... I knew he liked Sam and then Sam back stabs him by going out with Phantom! Now I have to go to the Fenton's house to talk to Phantom. I have no idea how that's gonna work since they hunt him. Eh, what ever. I was yelled at in History because I was late since I went to see Danielle, how is a sweet little girl like Danielle related to a monster like Phantom? Then at lunch I saw Phantom and Sam kissing, Danny is going to be heartbroken... Then during lunch I was forced to sit next to Phantom if I wanted to sit with my boyfriend and he p'ed me off so I shot him with my ectogun and got in trouble from Mr. Lancer. He called my dad and now I was going to be lectured my dad when I get home. I am glad that the day is finally over. Ugh, now I have to go to Fenton Works.

I sighed and flew up on my hover board. While I was flying to Fenton Works, I saw a flying figure. I hope it's not Phantom. I shrugged, might as well go see who it is. I flew closer to see Danielle holding flying with the girl, Cassie. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Hiya Val!" Danielle said as she waved but kept flying in the same direction as me.

"Hi Danielle. Where you going?"

"Home." What? She's going home? Is she going back to the ghost zone or something. She sighed as she saw my expression. "Danny will explain once we get there." Wait Phantom told me to go to Fenton Works... Could he mean going to Fenton Works to use their portal? Eh, whatever.

"How are you related to Phantom?" I asked as we flew. She looked a little nervous.

"He's my brother." She replied and I raised a eyebrow.

"Biologically?"

"Yep." I raised a eyebrow. A few months ago they were saying that they cousins and now they are brother and sister. Man this got confusing. We landed in front of Fenton Works a little while later. Danielle walked up to the door to, what I thought, knock. I was really confused when she just opened it and turned around.

"Coming Val?" She asked and I nodded. Cassie and I followed her into the house. Danielle looked around and cupped her hands around her mouth as a pair of blueish silver rings formed around her waist, changing her into a black-haired, blue-eyed girl... weird... I feel like I've seen that combination of hair and eye color.

"Danny! I'm home and Valerie's here!" She called... wait, she's home? She lives with the Fentons? What about Phantom? As I finished my trail of thoughts, Danny bounded down the stairs.

He ran over to Danielle and gave her a hug as I gaped. Danny Fenton was hugging the ghost girl? As they were hugging, I saw two other figures walk down the stairs, Sam and Tucker. Tucker came to stand next to me as Danny kneeled down to Danielle's hight.

"Are you feeling okay, Dani? You got rid of the picture right?" What? How did he know about the incident? Dani? I suppose that it is easier than say Danielle all the time.

"Yeah, I fine bro." She said as she smiled. WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! HOLD UP THERE! BRO?! I THOUGHT PHANTOM WAS HER BROTHER! Wait! Maybe the Fentons adopted her after finding out she was a halfa to stop Phantom's evil ways from influencing her... but that wouldn't explain why Phantom is going to school. Maybe-

"VALERIE!" A voice shouted in my ear, tearing me from my thoughts. I look up to see Danny staring at me. "Do you want Phantom's explanation?"

I crossed my arms and give him the 'are you seriously that stupid?' look. "How can Phantom explain when he isn't here?"

"And there your wrong Valerie." He said in a tone that made me shiver. What did he mean- HOLY SHIZNITZ! THE FREAKING RINGS! A pair of blueish silver rings formed around his waist transforming the sweet innoccent black-haired, blue-eyed boy that I used to like into the heartless white-haired, toxic green-eyed ghost that ruined my life.

My heart stopped.

"Wha- huh? How?" I managed to gasp before my world went black.

_His _PoV

Them brats! They got the sword and the scythe! How the world am I going to get them as my children and Maddie as my queen now! I tapped my chin and a wide smile spread on my face. I suppose, young Daniel has a weakness to Danielle so if I get her under my control or even just simply threaten her life, Daniel will come running to save her. Oh this is going to almost to easy! Maybe I can also use Valerie to get them because she thinks that Mr. Masters is a good dude as she puts it! I smirk watch out Danielle.

I'm coming for you.

**Author Note: This chapter would have been longer if I had more time to do it but oh well. Please do the personality thing! I need to see if I am getting Danny's, Dani's, Sam's, Tucker's, Cassie's, Valerie's, Levi's, and a few other's personalities right. Yes, please do the OCs too. Anyways leave reviews on ideas to terrorize any character! I will do all of them if they are deemed clever! I am brewing idea's to terrorize Danny because I just read another fanfic where he was a complete and total arse! Cloud's out!**


	16. Chapter 16: Explanations

**Author note: I sorta started writing this while I was camping... I will have to go though the trouble of emailing it to myself and stuff because copy and paste doesn't work on my tablet... Anyways, I don't own Danny Phantom... Hey! I just got a idea! Maybe I could have Tucker make a replica of Valerie's armor for Sam, Cassie, and/or Jazz! I dunno... tell me what you think. I now despise cake. -_- That is off topic! Reviews!**

**MidnightWolf191: That, my friend, was the best review ever! XDDDD I agree with every word you typed!**

**Blackcurse11: You can't ever tell what a fruitloop's gonna do! XDD**

**Hoytti: Yep! He also doesn't know that Danny told his parents his secret so I am gonna make him try to flirt with Maddie!**

**DannyPhantomLuver2: Maybe... I don't really know where this story is heading to to so, yeah... I am just typing it as I go but I think I can fit Danny terrorizing into it because I still am angry at Danny for being a arse in a ton of fanfics! :D**

**Selena4ever: What? There was no link or any web address on your review... I don't need another website anyways!**

**Guest: What?**

**AJ: Yep! I'm updating!**

**Inviso-Al: Well, Danny was never technically Valerie's boyfriend... she ended the relationship (thank god) before it really ever started. But all the same I think she would freak out more than what I typed.**

**Chapter 16**

**Explanations **

Danny's PoV

Of course Val would pass out. I smacked my face with a my palm. Dani was checking on Valerie while dozens of questions wizzed through my mind. Would she hunt Fenton as well as Phantom? Would she keep it a secret? Would she join Team Phantom? Could she let Tuck study her armor?

I felt a head rest on my shoulder. I turned to see Sam leaning on me. I smiled and kissed her forehead. She looked up at my worried face.

"Don't worry, Danny. Everything will be alright." She cooed rubbing my shoulders. I gave her a smile as I weaved my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"I hope. It's just that Val's personality isn't that forgiving..." I sighed and she pressed her lips to mine.

"Forgive and forget." She murmured against my lips. I smiled and kissed her back.

"Hey lovebirds! Break it up!" Tucker called and we broke apart blushing. I glared at Tucker while Sam wasn't looking and he shivered. Dani and Cassie were crouched over Valerie. I walked over to them and looked at Val. She was slowly coming to. I looked down and saw that I was still Phantom so I changed back before she fully came too.

"Hey Val." I said as she opened her eyes. She blinked as she looked around.

"Please tell me that was a dream." She groaned as she sat up. I looked at Sam who came over and put her hand on my shoulder. I sighed and shook my head.

"Sorry Val... it wasn't a dream..." She stared at me.

"Then what are you?" She asked in a serious tone of voice.

"Er... I'm what ghosts call a halfa. Half ghost, half human. There are three halfas that we know of me, Danielle, and  
Vl-"

"Yeah, I know Vlad is Plasmius." She growled. I was stunned by this. How did she find out?

"How did you know?" I asked staring at her.

"After we saved Danielle-" She was cut off by all of us saying 'Dani' "Dani... After you left I was talking to myself about how Mr. Masters was a good dude. I remembered that he was stuck in the mansion with Plasmius so I went back to see if he was okay. I got back into his lab and saw him talking about if only he had managed to melt Dani down or something of that sort to a hologram that looked like... your mom?" I nodded at it while I stiffened. I remember seeing the 'Maddie program' when the fruitloop tried to get my mid-morph DNA or some other nonsense. "Then a black glowing ring formed around his waist just like Dani's and yours... it changed him into Plasmius."

"So... what do you thing he is now?" I asked unsure if she would still like him or not.

She gave a small unsure smile. "He is a seriously crazed up fruitloop." Tucker, Dani, and I fell to the floor howling with laughter while Sam was biting her lips to prevent her from doing the same as Cassie was giggling. Valerie sat and waited for us to stop. We stopped after about a half an hour. About ten minutes in Jazz came down the stairs to see what the noise was about. After we were done explaining, she laughed for a bit and then lured Cassie with a series of words that included books and biology. "So Fenton, how did you become a 'halfa'?" She asked as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Well, you obviously know how my parents made a portal to the ghost portal right?" She nodded. "Well, Sam convinced me to go inside of it. I pulled on my jumpsuit and Sam ripped the face of my dad off of the front of it. I walked onto the portal and not five seconds after I did, my klutziness caught up with me. I tripped over a cord and my hand found the on button inside of the portal. The portal started up just as Tucker and Sam yelled at me to get out of it." I cringed at the memory of it. "It felt like there was fire licking it's way through my body. I somehow stumbled out of the portal alive- well half alive."

"Wow... that's some story Fenton..." Valerie gasped. I crossed my arms and glared at her. "No, no! That didn't mean that I don't believe it, it's just an amazing story." She explained. I nodded.

"Um... Val?" I heard Tucker in back of us. We turned around to face him. "Can we study your suit? I think I might be able to disconnect it from Vlad so that he can't collect anymore information from you." Valerie nodded.

"Sure, go ahead Tuck." She said as she threw her backpack to Tucker. He immediately went to work on it with his PDA as Val turned back to me. "So... How is Dani your biological little sister?" I gave Dani a look after Val said that. Dani raised her arms defensively.

"Hey! Technically I am the daughter of Maddie and Jack Fenton because I am made entirely of your DNA... well it morphed a bit but you get the point!" I sighed and looked back at Valerie. Val was standing there gaping.

"Made entirely of your DNA? But... wouldn't that mean... she's your clone?" She managed to spit out while trying to sort this out. I rolled my eyes.

"Bingo." I said and glared at my little sister. "This better not make her pass out again." I looked up at Valerie again. She looked really pale. "Um... Val? Do you want us to explain everything since the portal accident?" I asked and she nodded. I motioned for everyone to follow me to my room. Dani retrieved Cassie and Jazz from Jazz's room since Cassie hadn't heard the full story yet. Sam and I sat on my bed as Tucker sat backwards on my computer chair. Valerie sat in a bean bag chair... hey I thought that was in Dani's room! Dani, Jazz, and Cassie sat on my floor. **(Author Note: This part is going to summarize every episode so if you don't want to read it, skip it. It really isn't that important.)**

Sam, Tucker, and I started from the the accident. I mainly talked about getting control of my powers while Sam gave some examples as Tucker make jokes about it. We moved on to the first ghosts that I fought, the ectopuses and Lunch Lady. That told them how we first got the Fenton Thermos and how Tucker started making cracks about a secret identity for my ghost half after those events thus creating Danny Phantom. Then I started talking about the dance and the Dragon ghost aka Dora. As I was talking about Paulina and the necklace, I saw Sam gritting her teeth. I told them about how Paulina became a dragon after getting so mad, Valerie made a joke about how that was Paulina's inner beauty breaking out, I swear, all of us died laughing. Then Sam started talking about my ghost hunting getting in the way of school which lead me to getting a D on a biology test and how she suggested doing a report on the purple-back gorilla which then led to meeting Skulker, the (and I say this sarcastically) Ghost Zone's greatest hunter! Tucker explained how Skulker connected his PDA to his body armor and that bound him to my schedule. I explained how I kicked his butt with the help of a gorilla and how I found out that Delilah was a girl. (Jazz butted in and said she was still mad at me for embarrassing her in front of a reporter.) We moved onto the topic of Dash's party. Sam hit me again for how stupid I was. I mentioned how we met Technus and how he blew up and contaminated some of my parents stuff which then I sold so stupidly in a garage sale. Sam told everyone of how stupid me got to go to Dash's party because Dash had a crush on Jazz. Jazz shuddered as she said that. Tuck explained 'the killer garage sale' as he called it to everyone. We all rolled our eyes at how stupid Technus is and moved onto a different topic. We talked a little bit about Sidney Poindexter and how he traded bodies with me and all. I didn't spend that much time on him because we really never saw him again. Tucker moved on to Desiree. Sam stayed quiet for this because she never really found out how we met her. He explained his wish and getting ghost power, Sam screamed at us for not telling her. I explained how Tucker was doing wrong things with his temporary powers. Tuck received a stern glare from Valerie for that. I told them about how I separated the evil ghost from Tucker. I was all alone when I started explaining Vlad... Sam had to take Dani out of the room because how much she fears him... I try to prevent myself from saying his name but I need to in order to tell the story. I explained that Vlad Masters was an old college buddy of Dad's but their friendship ended when the proto portal blew up in Vlad's face and killed his social life as well as his chance at mom. I shuddered at the thought of Vlad and my mom together. It took a while to explain everything that happened at the college reunion. **(AN: Now this is getting really really annoying to write so SKIPPING TO IMPORTANT PARTS!) **After that, Dani came back into the room. Jazz joined in on the explanation after we started talking about how we met Spectra. We finally got to the part of what happened to Val. She tensed up when we talked about Cujo. I explained that Cujo wasn't my dog and that he just wanted his toy. **(AN: You know what? Screw this! This is boring!)**

"So, you never did anything on purpose?" Valerie asked after we finished with our story. I nodded.

"And now to the last part!" Dani exclaimed as she went ghost. I rolled my eyes and went ghost a second after she was done. We looked up at everyone.

"We got some upgrades from Clocky." I stated a bit smug. Dani and I pressed our ear pieces. Our green tinted visor formed in front of our eyes. We then took of our rings and pressed the gems in. The rings started glowing and molding into my scythe and Dani's sword. Everyone but Dani, Jazz, and I gasped.

"Dude..." Tucker said staring at my scythe. "Are you trying to look like the Grim Reaper?" He laughed. Sam hit him on his head.

"What do they do, Danny?" She asked. I ran my finger over the blade of my scythe which pulsed with warmth.

"Dani and I have only had them for a few days but we know one thing about each weapon." I said as Dani was playing with her sword and sheathe. "My scythe has ice powers, we don't exactly know what it can all do with them, and Dani's sword has fire powers. We really know nothing else because Clocky told us nothing."

"Irresponsible..." Jazz mumbled shaking her head. Cassie nodded her head in agreement. I rolled my eyes at them. Why are Jazz and Cassie so alike? I turned my focus back to Valerie.

"So... Val?" I asked wanting to see if she'll join the team.

"Yeah Danny?" She tilted her head, looking up at me.

"Do you wanna join Team Phantom?" I asked as I felt Sam's head rest on my shoulder again.

"Team what?" She asked confused. I facepalmed.

"Team Phantom. You know, like a group that helps Dani and I." Dani tilted her head now and looked at me.

"Wait, when was I added to Team Phantom?" She asked and I facepalmed harder than before.

"You were added when you became my sister." I groaned in response.

"Oh. Can Cassie join too?" She asked looking a little more excited. Cassie looked up at me, hopeful. I shrugged.

"Sure, I don't see why not" Cassie and Dani started doing a happy dance. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Val and wait for a answer. Val just shrugged.

"Sure Danny, I'll join your team..." All of a sudden, she burst out laughing. Dani and Cassie stopped dancing to join the rest of us to stare at her confused. Val calmed down enough to explain but she was still giggling. "I can't wait to see people's reaction when they see the Red Huntress helping the Phantoms!" Oh, that is gonna be funny. Dani and Tucker burst out laughing with Val as Jazz, Sam, Cassie, and I just smirked.

"Mkay... Come on everyone! Let's go see if mom and dad can make something useful for everyone on Team Phantom." I said as I got up and pulled Sam to her feet with me. We all walked out of my room and down the stairs.

I have a really good feeling the that Cassie and Valerie are going to be really good additions to Team Phantom.

**Author Note: Hey! Got any ideas on what I should give each member of Team Phantom? Like a weapon for any charecter or a helpful device? I really don't know... Should I make like a Junior Team Phantom by letting little poor Levi into the secret? Eh, you tell me what you think. Before I go, I have one last thing to say...**

**CAKE SUCKS!**

**Cloud's out.**


	17. Chapter 17: Team Phantom

**Author Note: Kay, at the end of this chapter is gonna be a list of all the gear that each character has. I didn't add Levi to the list cause he is not in on the secret yet. I don't think I am Butch Hartman so I don't own Danny Phantom. Let's go to the reviews and get on with the story! I now want a katana...**

**MidnightWolf191: I like katanas! I looked them up on google and they are really awesome! I think that they fit Cassie nicely to sure, I'll give them to her. I have watched ATLA but not that much. My friend, Dal, put it on one day so I watched it with her and my cousin. All cake sucks! (especially when it ends up in your face...) I love all the freaking long reviews! XDDDD**

**BlackCurse11: Thank ye! =D**

**Airbenderavatar: She's gonna be fighting alongside more than just Phantom now! Lol, sure I'll give Tucker the Fenton Lipstic Blaster. (not quite sure what the name is so I guessed) xD**

**drpepperfreak00: I know that site! =3 I keep getting it in reviews and I really like it!**

**TheOneWhoStoleYourCheese: I thought over all of your weapon ideas after I had most of the stuff down. I am keeping Val to the guns and stuff but she will also have a melee weapon, the whip might me to over dramatic for Sam, ninja stars or disks were already taken by Valerie in the show, and I am playing with the idea for electric hands for Tuck. Thanks for the review! =3**

**kawaii ninja: XDDDD I don't think that a giant pair of scissors fits anyone. XDDDD**

**Iviso-Al: Actually, before you even posted that comment, I knew I was giving Jazz a bazooka and Tucker a ecto gun. =P**

**To the story!**

**Chapter 17**

**Team Phantom**

Sam's PoV

We all went down to the Lab to talk to Danny's parents about getting Team Phantom some gear. All of a sudden, there was a loud explosion. Everyone dove to a cover. Danny pulled me with him behind the cabinet in the lab. After about 10 seconds, we all peek out from our hiding places to see what had exploded.

And there stood Clockwork, he was holding a few boxes.

"Holy cow, Clocky!" Danny gasped as he stood up again, pulling me with him. "What's with the explosion?"

Clockwork just chuckled. "I like a big entrance." He chuckled. We caught sight of what what he was holding as everyone stood up and went to stand in front of him. Clockwork chuckled and started handing out the wooden boxes. He gave a light green accented one to Cassie. A light red accented one to Valerie. Light orange to Tucker. A baby blue one to Jazz and then finally, a light lilac accented one that was easily three times longer than Cassie's, Tucker's,to me. We all have him questioning looks. "Go on, open them."

I shrugged. I guess that it's not like it will kill me. We all lifted the lids to our boxes. I stared at what was in the box.

It was a black staff**(AN: or it's called a glavier... I really don't know...)** with a glowing purple blade with silver where the blade connected to the staff, surrounding a giant amethyst, and the part of the staff that touches the floor. I looked up at Danny who was looking at the staff. Danny's eyes locked with mine. We looked up at the others after a second of staring. I saw Dani and Cassie staring into Cassie's box. Jazz, Tucker, and Valerie were all gaping into their's. I set my box on the ground and slowly lifted the staff out of the box. Holding it up, I ran my hand over the length of the staff. The black metal was surprisingly warm. I gripped it and set it on the floor as I looked up and saw the others holding whatever was in their box.

Jazz was holding a pair of white-hilted, blue-bladed daggers. Bright blue sapphires adorned the cross-guards of them. I have to admit. Jazz did look pretty dangerous with those things.

Valerie was smirking as she held onto the black handle of a double-sided war axe. **(AN: You have no idea about how fun it was to draw this!) **It had blood red blades with a ruby in the middle, surrounded by smaller rubies. I have to say, it looked freaking awesome!

In Cassie's hands were a pair of white handled katanas that had a emerald embedded in the hilt of each them. Their blades were a dark green.

And finally, Tucker's weapon was a silver long bow with orange decoration. A large orange topaz glimmered in the middle of the bow. In his other hand, he held a orange and silver quiver that was filled with orange tipped arrows with silver feathers**(AN: I still need to figure out how to draw this...)**. I let out a small laugh when I saw him with them. I remember when Aragon kidnapped me and tried to force me to be his bride, that Tuck was armed with a bow and technology.

Jazz gave Clockwork a 'are you serious' glare. "First you arm the kids with ghost powers with ghost weapons that you refuse to tell what they can do and now you arm everyday kids that have no such ghost powers with ghost weapons of which you most likely won't tell of what they can do." She said in a accusing tone. He gave a small smile.

"You will find out all the powers all in good time, Jasmine." He responded and then turned to Tucker. "You have a lot of work a head of you in order to replicate those suits so I suggest you get started right after I leave." Tucker's eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of his head. Well, what can he do? He has to replicate a high tech battle suit FOUR TIMES!

Ha, good luck Tuck!

* * *

**Friday **

**At School **

Danny's PoV

Mom, Dad, and Tucker told me this morning that they were almost done with the suits and other equipment. I called the first meeting of the new Team Phantom after school today. It is lunch time and about four times today, Paulina has tried to ask me to the dance tomorrow. I sat at our lunch table with Tucker, Valerie, and Sam. My arm was around Sam's waist as we talked and laughed.

"So Tuck, you and Danny's parents finally got the suits and gear made?" Sam asked as she took a bite of her salad. Tucker smiled and nodded.

"These suits are epic! Team Phantom is not only gonna be the best ghost hunters around, they are gonna be the most stylish! GO TEAM PHANTOM!" Tuck shouted. Sam, Val, and I laughed.

"What is Team Phantom and where do I sign up?" A accented voice voice sounded behind us. I stiffed and turned around and glared at Paulina. I was about to make a remark when Sam bet me to it.

"It is a team of experienced ghost hunters that are friends with the Phantoms and have advanced technology to catch ghosts. Team Phantom is currently not accepting rich little spoiled snobs that only pass classes because they flirt and bribe the teachers." Sam said with a flat out glare. Paulina pouted a little bit at me.

"Oh and I guess your part of this team. Please! You couldn't even catch a cold!" She sneered and turned to me and pouted more, trying to earn my attention. "Hey Phantom! Can I join your team?" She fluttered her eyes at me.

I glared at her. "You got to be freaking kidding. You just flippin' insulted my girlfriend! Why the heck would I ever let you join!?" I snarled at her. I held onto Sam tighter so that I would not lunge at her. "Sam is in fact part of Team Phantom. I have seen her extraordinary ability with weapons you wouldn't dare touch for the fear that you would break a nail!" I pulled on Sam's waist. "Come on Sam. Let's go before someone gets hurt."

Sam stood up as Paulina collapsed looking heartbroken. Sam and I went and dumped our trays as Paulina was on her knees, screeching in fury. Sam and I made our way to our next class.

All of a sudden, Sam stopped. I looked over at her confused. She smiled a bit shyly.

"Did you mean what you said back there?" She asked shyly as she played with her boot. I nodded with a mirror of her smile on my face.

"Yeah... I have seen the things that you can do with my parent's weapons. Paulina couldn't do a eighth of the stuff that you do." She smiled and reached up and kissed me.

* * *

**After School**

**Fenton Works**

Sam, Dani, Cassie, and I entered my house and went straight to the lab. Valerie, Tuck, and my parents were in the lab, working on something under some sheets. After a little while, Sam, Dani, and I went to the training area and practiced with our weapons on these expensive dummies we got because of Sam. It was a little while before Tucker finally called us over.

"Come on over guys! We finally got the suits finished!" We went over and joined him. "Okay Cassie, go put this on and these are your things until we get you more." He said handing her two packages. "Go put them on up stairs." Cassie nodded and headed upstairs. Tucker turned to Sam and handed her two packages. "You go after she comes back." He went and handed Val two boxes and Jazz received two packages. Then he went to go check on Cassie.

He came back down the stairs with someone following him. "Guys, I would like you to meet the Green Huntress." He stepped out of Cassie's way. Sam slipped up the stairs as I took in Cassie's appearance. She wore a suit that looked like Valerie's except the black on Val's suit was white on Cassie's and the red on Val's is a light minty green on Cassie's. Through the green tinted full face visor you could see a pair of strange earrings. On her back were her pair of katanas. Embedded in the arm of her suit was unmistakably the Fenton Recorder. Clipped on her belt was a strange Fenton Thermos. Where the regular Fenton Thermos is a neon green, it was a dark green. Tucker left again and I went to talk to Cassie.

"Welcome to the team, Green." I said with a smirk. She smiled at me.

"It's good to be a part of it." She said with a laugh as Tucker bounded down the stairs again. Dani started chatting with Cassie while I looked at Tuck.

"Come on down Sam!" He called up the stairs. She walked down the stairs with a sigh. "Are you sure you won't be the Violet-" Sam cut him off with a firm nod. Tuck sighed and motioned to her. "Everyone, meet the Black Huntress." Jazz let out a laugh as she slipped upstairs.

She was wearing a black suit with a lilac accent. She had a dark purple visor covering her face. On her wrist was a bracelet that kinda looked like Cassie's earrings. She held her staff in her hand while you could just see the the holsters for two ecto-pistols in her boots. On her belt was a black Fenton Thermos with purple instead of neon green. I grinned as I walked over to her.

"Wow Black, very gothic of you." I snickered as I snaked my arm around her waist. She shrugged.

"Could use a little darker purple on the suit." She mused with a shrug. I let out another snicker.

"Everyone, the Blue Huntress!" Tucker called. I turned and looked at my sister. Tucker slipped up stairs after he introduced her.

Jazz looked very smug in her white and baby blue suit. Her daggers hung at her waist with a Jack-O-Nine Tails. Under her blue visor, you could see a necklace that looked like Cassie's earrings and Sam's bracelet. On her back was a Fenton Bazooka. She did have quite good aim with it. Her Thermos was white with baby blue accent. She walked over to Sam and I and grinned.

"Nice suit, Black!" Sam smirked.

"Same with you, Blue, but you could have a little less bright colors." Jazz shook her head vigorously.

"No thanks! I love these colors!"

"Suit yourself."

I laughed at their conversation. "Welcome to the team, Blue."

She smiled at me. "Happy to finally be a part of it, Phantom." I gave her a confused look.

"Remember? I was just a reserved member of Team Phantom?" She cleared up.

"Oh! I thought that you were offically a part of Team Phantom after the Nocturn thing!" She smiled at me and hugged me.

"Glad you think that, little bro."

Tucker came running down the stairs. Sam had a grin on her face.

"Everyone! Meet the geek of the team, the Orange Hunter!" We all laughed as Sam introduced him. Tucker gave Sam a playful glare.

"Oh, thank you, Black, for the wonderful introduction."

Tucker was wearing a black and orange suit. His bow and arrows were on his back. Under his orange tinted visor you could see him with his glasses. On his belt hung a silver and orange Fenton Thermos, his PDA, and... is that the... Ecto Lipstick Blaster? HA! He must have gotten attached to it after the ghost bug indecent! I burst out laughing because of it.

After I calmed down, I walked over to him. "Welcome the the team, Orange." I said chuckling. He looked at me confused.

"What are you laughing about?" I pointed at the blaster. He looked at me again. "What? I thought it would be useful..."

Valerie walked over to us. She was in her regular suit. "Hey Danny and Dani, man that's weird, we got something for you guys!" She said holding up a pair of little microchips and two Fenton Thermoses. One of the thermoses was black with white accent while the other was white with a black accent. She handed me a microchip and told me to put it in my visor and gave me the black Fenton Thermos. She did likewise for Dani.

"Say hello to your new Ghost Trackers!" Tuck said as my visor changed a little bit. I smiled and all of a sudden, something appeared on my visor.

**GHOST ATTACKING!**

**SKULKER AND EMBER**

**AT PARK**

**PHANTOM, LITTLE PHANTOM, BLACK, ORANGE, AND RED RECOMMENDED.**

"Wow, this thing is awesome! And Little Phantom?" I asked. Tuck shrugged.

"Come on, you heard the thing. But let's bring everyone with to show off the new Team Phantom." Dani said excited. I shrugged and flew with her to the park to go deal with Ember and Skulker.

**Author Note: I am gonna put the stuff that each person has so that I can keep track of what weapons each person has. (Fyi, their suits are like Valerie's second one, but their transformations are like her first suit's.**

**Sam- Black suit with Lilac accent, Customized Black and Purple Fenton Thermos, Black staff with a glowing Purple blade that reduces down to a necklace(sorta looks like Sailor Saturn's staff), Ghost Tracker Bracelet, Pair of Ecto-guns hidden in her boots**

**Tucker- Black suit with Orange accent, Customized Silver and Orange Fenton Thermos, Silver long bow with Orange accent with glowing orange arrows that reduces down to smaller charm like version that he somehow attaches to his PDA, Ghost Tracker modified glasses, Ecto Lipstick Blaster**

**Valerie- Black suit with Red accent, Customized Silver and Red Fenton Thermos, Black Double-sided war axe with Blood Red blades that changes into a charm that attaches to her Ghost Tracker, Ghost Tracker Bracelet, assorted collection of Ecto-guns**

**Jazz- White suit with Baby Blue accent, Customized White and Blue Fenton Thermos, a pair of White Hilted dagger with Blue blades that change into Earrings, Ghost Tracker Necklace, Fenton Bazooka(that she somehow hides in her bag xD), Jack-O-Nine Tails**

**Cassie- White suit with Light Green accent, Customized Silver and Green Fenton Thermos, White Hilted Katanas with glittering green blades that change into anklets, Ghost Tracker Earrings, Fenton Recorder(look at first chapter to see what it is)**

**I will need some ideas for Levi when I add him in. FYI! THESE WILL CHANGE AS TIME GOES ON! IF YOU HAVE ANYMORE IDEAS FOR ANY CHARACTER I WILL GLADLY TAKE IT INTO MY HEAD! I got this out a week after I last updated... Eh, I'm tired... Night guys!**

**Cloud's out!**


	18. Chapter 18: Dani and Dash Don't Mix

**Author Note: I am loving the out come of this story. Seriously, 11,978 views, 52 favorites, 66 follows, and 107 reviews! This makes me so freaking happy that I feel like I'm gonna explode! Also, I added the picture... FINALLY! The link to the full picture is on my profile! I don't own Danny Phantom... Dang it... I just killed my own mood... XDDDD Now on to my favorite parts! Reviews and Chappie!**

**MidnightWolf131: I would love to train with katanas! But I am sorta a wimp and I would scream and run away in fear of being cut... The more info that I get for fighting styles and the weapons, the better! I started freaking out when I decided what Sam's suit was gonna be because I thought she would look epic!**

**Blackcurse11: I wonder too... I really haven't thought that much about it! XD**

**Airbenderavatar: I laughed while reading your suggestion on the lipstick thingy, I loved the idea! I was looking through my followers and favoritors and I found out that you were the first person to follow and favorite Schooled!**

**Azorawing: Hey! I was close! XDDD**

**pieluver1800: I love the suits! Also, I went back and changed it like I did with the lipstick blaster! Thanks for telling me!**

**Inviso-Al: You'll get to find out in a minute :P**

**CAR: XDDD Globbin' is a new one! **

**Speaking of Blackcurse11's review, if you have any ideas for what the weapons do, I am open for suggestions! Just make sure it is not like a GOD weapon like this... **

**This sword is a one hit kill with all the elements. It also has the power to send ghosts back to the ghost zone and it can stop time! If you look at it funny, you die! Tee hee! (THIS IS NOT OKAY!)**

**Seriously, don't make it something that you can't find a reason behind why it is like that! TO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 18**

**Dani and Dash Don't Mix**

Danny's PoV

Dani and I flew over the town with the rest of Team Phantom behind us. According to the upgrade that Tuck created for my visor, Ember and Skulker are at the park. I looked back at everyone.

"Has everyone trained with their weapons?" I asked. I didn't want to become public with a untrained team. Sam, Cassie, Jazz, and Val all said yes... I looked at Tucker and he chuckled nervously. I glared at him.

"You didn't train, did you?" I said as I glared. Tucker smiled sheepishly.

"Er... Yes?" I decided to embarrass him a bit.

"Yes, you didn't train or yes, you did." I crossed my arms and stopped fly because we were over the park.

"Yes, I didn't..." He replied while looking at his hoverboard.

"TUCKER!" Everyone shouted at him at the same time.

"What? I was to busy working on the suits!" He said as he raised his arm defensively.

"I helped you and I still had time to train!" Val chipped in and Tucker turned and frowned at her.

"Thanks for the back up, babe." He cried out.

She smirked "I state the truth and nothing but the truth."

Sam looked like she was gonna kick someone's butt if we didn't go to confront the ghost. "Okay you guys, we need to stop fighting now."

"Yeah, come on! Let's go kick some ghost butt!" Dani cheered and she speed off to the park with Cassie on her heels.

"Hey! Wait for us!" I shouted after as we speed after her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SING!?" A female voice screeched. We all flinched at the voice. Ember and Skulker having relationship problems... This is gonna be a nightmare. I saw people screaming and running down below. In the bushes I saw Paulina and he little brother staring at the ghosts.

I sighed and floated down to them, everyone else was waiting above. Paulina cheered when she saw me. Her brother growled while hitting her on the head telling her to shut up.

"Do you guys really need to do this here?" I groaned and Ember and Skulker whipped their heads toward me.

"Oh great, it's dipstick." She hissed. I rolled my eyes and Skulker growled.

"I will prove that I can hunt better than you can sing!" He growled at her and shot at me with one of his big guns in his suit. All of a sudden, a purple figure lunged at him and destroyed the gun. Skulker looked around confused at what attacked him when the figure disappeared. I took the moment to shoot him with a ecto-blast. Ember growled and raised her guitar as the blast hit Skulker. A green figure lunged at her. Her guitar fell to the ground, broken in half. She looked at me enraged.

"What the heck was that?" She snarled.

"That, would be us." I heard Val interrupted as she floated down to me with the rest of Team Phantom. Skulker looked really confused as they came down.

"What? The hunter girl is working with the ghost boy?" He said in disbelif and then took in the rest of the team. "And now there is a female whelp and a whole team of hunter girls?"

"And guy!" Tucker said with a pout.

"Not the time, Orange."

"Sorry, Red..."

"Seriously?" Sam growled. "Can we please just catch this ghost and go home?" Jazz and Cassie nodded in agreement.

"Okay." I said taking out my Fenton Thermos. It was promptly shot out of my hand by Skulker.

"Not this time whelp! This time I will have your hea-" He was sucked up by Dani's Fenton Thermos while Ember was sucked up by Cassie's. I smirked and was about to leave when I heard a voice come from below.

"Yoohoo! Phantom!" I groaned. I looked at Sam, pleading her to take care of this. Sam smirked and floated down to Paulina. She landed infront of her. Paulina glared at her.

"And you are...?" She hissed. Sam pressed the amethyst on her necklace and her staff formed. Paulina yelped as she held the blade up to Paulina's neck.

"The name's Black Huntress. I suggest you stay away from Danny or I'll behead you." Sam purred. Paulina glared still looking terrified.

"Get your lousy blade off me! It could damage my flawless skin!" Sam interrupted her there.

"Only nearly flawless. A ghost named Spectra said that you have a mole." Paulina shrieked in fury as her little brother came up and grabbed Paulina's shirt and dragged her away.

"Paulina, you are pathetic." The boy growled.

"Shut up, Josh." She hissed trying to squirm free. We all burst out laughing. Sam looked up after we all finished.

"Who wants to go to Nasty Burger? It's on me." She said and we all agreed. She turned her attention to Tuck. "How do we get these off?" She asked picking at the suit as we flew to my house.

"Press your Ghost Tracker and it will retract into the tracker." He explained as we flew into my room. Everyone changed back to normal- well, I stayed in ghost form so that I could interact with Sam. We all started the walk to Nasty Burger.

We were almost there when-

"FENTONNNNN!" Weirdly this was not aimed at me. Oh duh, I'm in ghost mode. Danielle stiffened and turned to face Dash. He stormed right up to her and grabbed Dani's lilac tank-top that she chose to wear today with a black leather jacket and jean shorts with white flip flops. Valerie was about to smash his face in when I held her back.

"She can deal with him." I whispered in Val's ear. She gave me a look that asked 'are you sure?' I nodded and Val went back over to Tuck and grabbed his hand to pervent her from bashing Dash's skull.

"Get. The. Heck. Off. ME." Dani snarled at Dash kicking him where I was painful to watch. Dash recoiled in pain and she knocked him over. He struggled to try to push her off so that he could cause her some harm. She pinned him down by his neck with his arms behind his back while she punched his face repeatedly. Once Dani was satified with the results she stopped punching him.

"You will stay away from my family, the Phantoms, Sam, Valerie, and Tucker. I ever catch you bullying again I will punch you in the gut. I ever catch you picking on my bro, I'll stuff you in a locker. Ever do anything to Sam, Tucker, Valerie, or the Phantoms, I'll ruin your reputation. Ever try picking on me." She grabbed his shirt and held him against Nasty Burger's wall. "You will end up on the flagpole with the mother of wedgies like you did to Danny." She spat pointing at the flagpole at the front of Nasty Burger. Dash looked absolutly terrified. "You got that." Dani spat in his face. He nodded franticly.

"Good." She threw him into the mud in front of Nasty Burger. We all gaped at her. She looked at us. "What?" Tucker bowed to Dani.

"I now idolize you!" He hugged her after he was done bowing. Dani laughed and gave him a hug back.

"Can we go eat now? I'm hungry." I smiled and nodded.

**Author Note: I wanna know what you guys think of this! Go review, follow, and favorite! Which character is your favorite? What do you want the weapons to do? Ideas on what to make this interesting? How should Vlad try to ruin their lives? Who should suffer? What improvement to make? What I should do to improve my writing? All that!**

**Cloud's out!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Dance

**Author Note: Don't own Danny Phantom and it is beyond slim to none that I ever will. I am this close *holds fingers a millimeter apart* to changing the rating to T so that I can use some actual... _language _without using my weird ****substitutes... Please read the bottom, it will explain why I was gone for so long!**

**Airbenderavatar: XDDD He has had it coming! I might add some more Dash bashing in soon! Tucker idolizing her seemed like something he would do, at least it did to me! She really doesn't have to keep a reputation since no one really knows her in her human form, so I can make her protect her bro more which in a normal case, a big brother would be embarrassed but Danny loves his little sis and knows she is just protecting him and all that soppy stuff! Dani will be after the people who are mean to Danny! Thanks for the longer reviews! I love replying to them but I tend to start babbling... and there I go again!**

**Blackcurse11: I agree! Dani needs them moments instead of being in her brother's shadow!**

**Kasena: *hands slice of leftover cake* Course you can have a slice! I have and infinite amount of cake in my cake vault! *motions to cake vault* He isn't that scary, I just run around laughing about how the fruitloop is a cannibal! The suits are quite fitting if I do say so myself! I added the Skulker and Ember pairing since it was in the show so it was worth adding... how would Ember and Skulker actually start dating? I mean seriously? He is a little blob in a high tech battle suit and she is a forever teenage popstar (not quite a star in my eyes...) Anyways, I am babbling again...  
**

**shin obin: Mkay, I have no idea how I am gonna end this fanfic so I'll just keep going till A: I run out of ideas or B: I figure out a epic ending and then move on to Hunted or New Beginning.**

**pieluver1800: XD Dani is a pretty awesome character! I wish they had more of her in show though... Lol torture is my forte so I have really now problem coming up with strange and cruel situations since I have a very cruel sence of humor! I am okay with my writing style, it is just that I need to use less a person's name and more of she, he, his, her, it, them, we, ect.**

**WonderWomanXD: I am writing more right now! :P**

**MidnightWolf191: Tuck's line was epic XD I was gonna make Josh a complete and total arse but it doesn't seem like that good of a idea anymore... Maybe he could befriend them but still be left out of the secret. XDDD you sorta do sound like a pedo with that sentence... I try getting a long chapter up every week but if I don't I have a good reason why I didn't like I am going camping!**

**CharlieBoneFan: Yeah, I don't think he minds that much being in ghost mode just to be with Sam, it is love anyways. Thanks for reviewing!**

**alexis. belt .7: XDDD Thanks!**

**Inviso-Al: I'm not quite sure if I want the GIW in this fic since I think that they are rather stupid. I might add them in later as a tool but for now- *GIW's jet comes flying in* they aren't gonna be in this. *shoots jet with bazooka* As for Dash, there will be more where that came from.**

**AJ: Having two is fine, Sam and Dani are pretty epic. I need idea's for the weapons and all the weapons will at least have one special ability I'm not quite sure if I want to have them kiss in public in the wrong forms because I can do a lot more to harm Paulina with Phantom and Sam publicly dating. Vlad ruining their lives by revealing his secret would also reveal his so I doubt he would ever do that and kidnapping... I put to many hints out. Sam and Danny suffering? I think I will do a bit of Danny bashing but not that much on Sam cause she is my favorite character in the whole show (tied with Dani). I will be working on my grammar, spelling, and variations of words.**

**CrazyNinjagoFan1: I'm glad you liked it! :P**

**rain: I've said it before, I'll say it again! Dani Phantom is epic!**

**Darn, I ramble way to much... on to the story!**

**Chapter 19**

**The Dance**

Danny's PoV

Tucker and I sat at my kitchen table, waiting to go to the dance Tuck wore a simple midnight blue tux with a red bow tie... he looked a bit cheesy in it... I am standing here, in ghost mode, wearing a black tux with a purple tie (Sam told me to wear a purple tie so I complied...) The dance starts in a hour and the girls were still up stairs getting dressed. We heard footsteps coming toward the stairs so we looked up and saw Jazz coming down the stairs.

I was surprised at her choice. She had her hair up in a braided crown with a blue ribbon braided into it. Her dress was a baby blue that clung to her body. It was a one shoulder with a long sleeve. I couldn't see her shoes since her skirt covered them. She smiled and walked over to us.

"You look great, Jazz!" I said with a smile. She hugged me with a grin on her face.

"You look quite dashing yourself, little brother." She giggled and I smiled and rolled my eyes. She smirked at me."Did you know Dani and Cassie are coming?" I looked at her confused.

"I thought this is only for high schoolers..." I said. What in the world would Lancer do if he caught them there.

"Oh, it's fine! Sam bribed Mr. Lancer to make him let them come." I rolled my eyes. Of course Sam would do that. We all turned our heads when there were footsteps again.

Down came the stairs was Cassie. She had hair up in a messy bun with a white flower in it while wearing a mint colored dress. It had flowers all over the bustier part of the dress with the flowers lessening as you look further down the dress. The puffy skirt of the dress flows down to her knees with white heels. **(AN: My cousin did that one since I don't know dress terms... she is really good at describing things in my opinion but she refused to help anymore cause she thinks she is no good... I'm worse...) **Jazz ran over to her and squealed how cute she looked. Tuck and I laughed as Jazz pinched Cassie's cheeks. About 5 seconds later, Dani came bounding down the stairs.

Her dress reminded me of her jumpsuit top with it split diagonally and the top half being black while the bottom half was white. It was accented with a black belt and stopped halfway down to her knees... When did Sam get into jewelry? Dani wore a small white gold DP necklace around her neck. It was covered in little emeralds and diamonds. Her shoes were a pair of black heels that had little white bows on them. Her hair was in the usual ponytail but it was curled. I gave her a playful glare as I walked over to her.

"Dress a little short there, Dani?" I asked and she raised an eyebrow.

"Would you rather I go get a date to go with the dress?" She shot back with a smirk. I stared at her wide-eyed. No one would be taking my little sister on a date.

"None of that." I growled slightly. "Your way to young for dates." She rolled her eyes at me and gave me a hug.

"Well, I'm glad you at least care, bro." She whispered and hugged me tighter. She let me go after a few seconds and ran over to Jazz and Cassie. Footsteps were heard once again as Val walked down the stairs.

Her dress was a bright red one that went down to the middle of her upper leg. It was a one shoulder and it's a sheer loose sleeve. It had a sparkly belt to accent it. She had red heels to match it with her hair up in a high ponytail. I saw Tucker's jaw unhinged as she ran over to him. The little click of heels signaled that a person was coming down the stairs. I turned my head toward the stairs.

My jaw dropped to the floor.

There stood Sam in a violet dress covered in black lace. It had a black ribbon tied around her waist. The dress was fitted until you reached almost down to her knees, then the skirt flowed out and went to the floor, giving her a mermaid shape. Her hair framed her face in midnight ringlets. She smiled at me as she walked over.

"Wow..." I gasped and pulled her in for a kiss. She immediately deepened the kiss and not a second later, Tuck cleared his throat.

"Come on you guys! We are gonna be late for the dance if you are just standing around eating each other's faces off!" The girls giggled at our blushes at his statement. Dani rolled her eyes and headed for the door with everyone except Sam and I on her tail. I looked over to Sam and gave her a peck on her cheek as I grabbed her hand and started following them. Tuck and Val were holding hands while staring at each other like there was nobody else but them in the world while Jazz and Cassie were in a deep conversation about what colleges had the best programs for something like psychology and biology or some such non-sense. Dani was on... wait a second... WHEN THE HECK DID SHE GET A CELLPHONE? I WAS FOURTEEN BEFORE MOM AND DAD GOT ME A PHONE! SHE'S ONLY LIKE ONE TECHNICALLY! I guess she is a master manipulator... I rolled my eyes and kept walking. We reached the school in a matter of minutes. We walked into the gym. I froze when I saw a certain group of people.

Looking over at Jazz I hissed "What are they doing here?"

She raised a eyebrow "You should listen more when they're talking, they said they would be here at least a dozen times." I groaned and then dragged Sam over to them with Dani and Jazz right behind me.

Dad's face lit up when he saw us. "Hey Dannyboy!" He pratically shouted and ruffled my hair. I looked over and saw Dani hugging mom. Jazz and Sam were looking around anxiously and I wondered why.

I realized then that we were in a school gym with a ton of other students. I gave a light groan before smirking at Dad. "Hi Jack."

Dad frowned before he realized why I was using his first name. Right then, the gossiping was spreading like a wildfire.

"Oh. My. God. The FENTONS are friends with the PHANTOMS?" "I wish my parents were that cool!" "Aren't the Fenton's ghost hunters?" "Why did Mr. Fenton call Phantom Dannyboy?" "Why did Phantom's little sister hug Mrs. Fenton?" I groaned and then Mr. Lancer walked over to us.

"This isn't gonna be a problem, is it?" He asked nervously. We all shook our heads.

Dad, with a stupid grin on his face, said "Nope! We made a pact with Dannyboy and Danigirl here!" I groaned.

"If you'll excuse me, Sam and I have a dance to enjoy." I explained before I pulled Sam away to the dance floor. Sam laughed at what just happened as we danced.

She looked at me with humor in her eyes. "You're identity is gonna be hanging by a thread if this is continues." She said, only half joking. I groaned.

"You're saying it like I don't know it." I gave her a playful glare and she laughed at me some more. A slow song came on and I held her close to me as we danced. "Are you done yet?" I whispered in her ear. She let out a small laugh.

"Nope." She said putting emphasis on the 'p'.

I glared at her. "Then I'll have to shut you up." I leaned down and kissed her.

Not five seconds after, our ghost trackers went off. My visor flashed out infront of my eyes with the information.

**GHOST ATTACKING!**

**KITTY, JOHNNY 13, EMBER AND SKULKER**

**AT SCHOOL**

**PHANTOM, LITTLE PHANTOM, BLACK, RED, GREEN, ORANGE, AND BLUE ****RECOMMENDED**

**BEWARE: RELATIONSHIP PROBLEMS**

We groaned in unison, more ghost relationship problems? All of a sudden, there was a loud crash and we turned and saw Ember and Kitty throwing Johnny and Skulker into the ground. People began to scream and run as Johnny and Skulker tried to avoid the beams that Ember and Kitty threw at them. I looked around and saw all of Team Phantom looking at me, waiting for my signal to transform. I glanced around and saw there was no one around except us and maybe my parents at the door so I nodded. They all pressed their ghost trackers and transformed. We flew over to the ghost.

I took my scythe out and lunged at Ember. She used her guitar to block my attack. I locked weapons with briefly glanced around. I saw Cassie and Dani fighting with Kitty who wielded... a purse? Sam was fighting off Skulkers glowing green blade as Val shot at him. I saw Jazz prowling closer to Johnny, holding her blades. She's probably out for revenge for him using her. Finally, I saw Tucker taking out his Fenton Thermos. I looked back at Ember and she unlocked our weapons and used her guitar to smash me into a nearby table. I looked up and saw Tuck in front of me with the Fenton Thermos, capturing Ember. I looked over and Dani and Cassie finally sucking up Kitty and Val and Sam caught Skulker before we did. I looked over at Johnny and Jazz and laughed as I watched Jazz cut his hair off. Sam rolled her eyes and caught him in the Fenton Thermos while Jazz pouted.

"I wasn't done with him!" She said sadly and we laughed. We all looked around and saw the damage.

Dani sighed "Dang, I guess the dance is over..." She then shrugged "I'm glad the ghosts interupted when they did!" We all gave her confused looks and she raised her hands defensivly. "I'm glad cause it stopped Dash from trying to flirt with me!" She explained. Everyone laughed as I growled.

"I suppose we should head home now..." Tucker said sadly. Everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone then walked out of the gym except Sam and I. She started to walk toward the door but then I caught her hand.

"I don't suppose you'd wanna go somewhere with me for a bit?" I asked with a smile.

Sam grinned "Sure, where we going?"

"You'll see." I said with a grin. I picked her up and flew out of the school. It was a pleasent flight with her curled up to my chest.

We finally reached the hill. I landed and set Sam on the ground. I sat down on the grass and patted the spot next to me, which she quickly took. She leaned on my shoulder and watched the sunset. I glanced over at Sam shyly. She was beautiful... Not just in the dress but she is everyday. "Hey Sam?" I whispered. She looked at me.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I love you..."

She stared at me with her mouth hanging open and I looked away. I was afraid she was gonna reject me. I felt her hand cup my jaw. I turned to her and she leaned forward and gave me a sweet kiss.

"I love you too, Danny..." She whispered into my ear afterwards.

* * *

Dani's PoV

I stood a distance away from Danny and Sam. I grinned. It was just like my picture, even if Sam's dress was a bit different. I took out my phone and took a picture of the couple watching the sunset and then flew home. I can't wait to show the picture to Vanessa!

**Author Note: OMG I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN A MONTH! I GOT CAUGHT IN A NET OF THINGS! I GOT WRITER'S BLOCK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHAPTER, WENT CAMPING, FOUND CAT PALACE AGAIN 3, AND JUST FORGOT ABOUT IT! I WAS ON CP A FEW DAYS AGO WHEN I REMEMBERED IT SO I TYPED AS FAST AS I COULD TO GET IT OUT! Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! **

**Cloud's out!**


End file.
